Snowstorm
by Shadeflare123 of AC
Summary: The Trimens are of Blue Pegasus. One of them is Eve Tearm. And sometimes, romance can happen anywhere, even on a random day at the beach. A silly, cheesy, fluffy story I wrote out of fangirliness. Eve/OC, slightly AU, in the sense it does not EXACTLY follow the anime but is closely related.
1. Chapter 1

…**I got bored…**

**I've been wanting to do this for a long time. Fairy Tail is my favorite anime. Anyone who questions it gets slapped, kay?**

**This story involves Eve Tearm (after the time skip) and my OC. Sorry everyone. EVE IS MINE!**

She sat on the beach chair in the sun. She wasn't alone, though. Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartphilia were to her right with Lucy in the middle. The Trimens watched from the side of a pizza parlor on the beach with interest.

"I get Erza-san!" Hibiki Lates exclaimed.

"Then I get Lucy-San!" Ren Akatsuki stated excitedly.

"So I get the one on the left?" Eve Tearm seemed to ask, but he didn't appear to be upset. The girl on the left had smooth peach skin and her brown hair was in a braid.

"Yes you do, Holy Night Eve. And she doesn't look too bad either." Hibiki replied. The three mages of Blue Pegasus casually walked to the chosen three girls of Fairy Tail.

"Erza-san, you look beautiful as always." Hibiki said in his suave playboy voice most girls would die for.

"I-It's not like you're my favorite…" Ren mumbled, even though he was engaged to Sherry.

"Hi! I'm Eve! Can I call you Sis?" Eve said in that cute little puppy voice most girls squealed at.

The three girls just looked up at the new voices.

"Really, Ren? You're engaged to Sherry." Lucy said, and sighed, shaking her head.

"Uh, Hibiki, don't act like I didn't see you making out with Jenny earlier." Erza added.

Both girls seemed agitated by the appearance of the three, but seemed relieved at the same time. Perhaps someone else should be there too?

"Uh…Sis? I don't even know you…" The girl said, a bit taken back. "You don't even know my name."

"Then what is your name? When's your birthday?" Eve asked cheerfully, his puppy voice matching his puppy eyes.

"Uh…Tara. Tara Prayro…my birthday? Why do you need to know?" Tara asked, a bit confused at this point.

"Just don't answer his questions and you'll be fine." Lucy said, sighing again.

Tara just stared blankly up at the charming young man standing at her left, who was still smiling down at her.

"How about us three take you three lovely young women out to lunch at the casino?" Ren offered calmly. "It's not like we prefer you especially or anything…"

"Will you pay for it?" Erza asked. She knew the casino served food. Strawberry cake…

"Sure, why not?" Hibiki shrugged.

"Alright, we'll go." Lucy agreed at the prospect of free food.

"Uh, I'll just stay here…" Tara said shyly. She doesn't like crowded places full of drunks.

"That's fine! I'll stay here with Tara-chan!" Eve said, still grinning like an innocent puppy.

"No, no, it's fine, you can go." Tara said shyly again, blushing a bit. She didn't want to be alone with him! "And just Tara's fine." She added.

"No, no, leaving such a fragile young maiden alone here? I refuse to go off somewhere else." Eve said nonchalantly, but Tara however…

"Fragile?" Tara said astonished.

The nerve this boy had! She hooked his left leg with her right leg and brought him to the ground, but caught him by the collar before he hit the sand.

"Nobody calls me fragile, Eve." She said glaring at him.

She wanted to do a lot worse, but his strange puppy-like innocence forced her to have mercy on him. She kind of regretted doing anything to him in the first place. She pulled him back up, but her hazel eyes still seemed to be a lot darker than when Eve had first seen them.

"Sorry, Tara-chan. Won't happen again!" Eve said in that teddy-bear way that strangely urged Tara to give him a hug or something. He was still smiling as if nothing had happened at all, that he'd accidentally bumped into her in a hallway.

"We'll be going to the casino now." Erza said, knowing the cake would be worth it.

The group of four walked towards the casino leaving Eve and Tara alone by the beach chairs. Tara's eyes lightened up again, and took she took a more apologetic tone towards Eve.

"You don't need to call me Tara-chan, Eve." She said, looking at him right in the eye.

Eve just shrugged and smiled.

"And how do you smile so much?" Tara asked curiously. Then she realized it was a stupid question. He was probably just a very cheerful and upbeat kind of guy.

"Because smiling lifts the mood around other people, and sometimes it just feels good to smile." He replied, and of course, smiling at the same time. "You seem happier when I smile, or at least a bit more gentle." He continued, and winked.

Of course he was starting to flirt…Tara had heard stories from Erza and Lucy about the Trimens. The one who seemed to be missing now was Ichiya.

"Uh, interesting answer. But a good answer, nonetheless, I suppose." Tara replied, and blushed a bit at the subtle flirting. _First he goes from wanting to be my little brother to a bit of a playboy attitude?_

Eve just shrugged a bit. "I don't think I've seen you around in Fairy Tail before. Are you new to the guild, Tara-chan?" He asked with curious, again puppy-like eyes.

"Yeah. I've only been there for about three months…" Tara said honestly, and looked right into Eve's cute little charming eyes. "But I love Fairy Tail. They're like…my family!" She continued.

Eve got that a lot from Fairy Tail mages. Family…

"Anyway, why don't you want to go to the casino, Tara-chan?" Eve asked again. He asked a lot of questions.

"I…don't really like crowded places full of drunks." Tara answered. "And you don't have to call me Tara-chan."

"Then how do you survive Fairy Tail?" Eve replied,chuckling.

Tara said nothing, just smiled and winked. At that, Eve smiled too. _I could get used to him…_Tara thought to herself.

**-se-per-a-tion-**

It was the day of the Grand Magic Games. Tara was a reserve member for Fairy Tail's Team B, and was listed in a broadcast of participants. She sat back with her team in the stone hallways, wondering who would be chosen for the battle round after Lucy Heartfilia's battle with Flare Corona. She couldn't help but wonder about Eve. He may have to fight, and she may have to fight as well. Then it hit her-

_I may have to fight Eve._ She thought to herself. But she was a reserve member. They wouldn't just randomly choose her and Eve-

"Our next battle: Tara Prayro of Fairy Tail Team B, versus Eve Tearm of Blue Pegasus!" A loud, booming voice cheered over the audience's applause.

"Good luck, Tara!" Mirajane's cheer-filled voice said to her. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked, a bit concerned-looking.

"Nothing, it's just…well…Eve is kind of my friend," Tara replied. "I'm not sure I want to hurt him too badly."

"It'll be fine. For Fairy Tail. Just think of it as a fun thing!" Mirajane said happily. Tara nodded and walked outside, meeting Eve face-to-face.

"And here they are for the battle! Tara versus Eve!" The same creepy but loud voice boomed over the stadium. Then she figured it out.

_They just wanted to see Eve, because of his charm. No doubt a heavy amount of girls had something to do with this. But fearing he could lose, they tossed him in with a reserve member of Fairy Tail. Wenches._ Tara thought to herself, smirking.

"Oh, Tara, fancy seeing you out here. I hate fighting girls." Eve said, and winked. Again.

_He called me fragile earlier…_She remembered. Even though he had been joking…

"Cut the playboy winking, Eve. I'm not here to flirt." Tara replied coldly, even though Eve was kind of her friend. "I won't lose." She muttered.

He just smiled. That classic, charming smile; he wasn't about to go easy on her. "Fair enough, Tara." He said.

"Begin!" The voice bellowed.

Tara darted forward with surprising speed, but Eve managed to duck with slight ease.

"Just as your stats say, Eve. You're fast." Tara said, and smiled. "Your snowman stat is quite impressive."

"You read that? Did you see Lucy's stat? Clea-" Eve began, but was cut off.

Tara's knee collided with his stomach. As she thought, conversation had removed his focus.

"Sorry, Eve. Lucy knew someone would mention that-She asked me to do that to anyone who did, especially a guy.

Eve, winded, realized this would not be easy. Tara let him move back, and the battle started for real this time. Tara used her magic, Staff Requip, a form of Erza's Requip magic. She switched over to a Flame Whip staff.

"You asked for it, Tara." Eve said, grinning. "WHITE OUT!" He shouted, and a large blast of snow collided with Tara, sending her back against the wall of the arena.

Cracks formed around her on the wall. At first, nothing happened, but then a long rope; A flaming, slender, rope of fire extended out of the snow and twisted around Eve's ankle, causing him to yelp at the intense heat, and it yanked him to the ground. Tara used the butt of her staff to break her way out of the snow, and grinned a bit.

"Well, Snowman, you seemed a bit cold. Figured you could use some heat." Tara teased.

"Whatever." Eve muttered, and winced at the pain. "WHITE FANG!" He shouted, and more snow shot at Tara, and she only managed to dodge part of it.

A flurry of snow hit her side, and she accidentally released her Staff's grip on Eve, who slid to the side and leaped up. He ran at Tara, who was taken by surprise. He grabbed her arm and twisted it hard, and elbowed her in the stomach. She cried out in pain, and heard several girls cheering:

"GO EVE!"

"SHE'S A WEAK MAGE!"

That set Tara off. She looked up at where her teammates were, and grinned. She had dropped her Staff, but reached out with her free hand and punched hard at Eve's side, causing him to recoil back and let go of her arm.

"Sorry Tara-chan!" Eve said. "Er, Tara."

Suddenly it wasn't so 'friendly' a fight. It never really had been-she had to win. Tara dashed forward and engaged Eve in a fistfight. They were up to par with each other on that, as the fight lasted a good ten minutes. They were both fast, and on occasion a blow would be landed, causing one or the other to stagger back. Tara became aware of her limited time, and realized she needed to end this soon.

"Staff of the Binding Light!" She shouted, and a beautiful white and gold staff came into her hand. "Blinding Shine!" She continued, and a beam of light shot out of the staff and blasted into Eve, who was sent back into the wall of the arena. Tara wasted no time, and sprinted forward. Eve was fazed, and his vision was blurry. She wacked him hard with her staff, and he was knocked unconscious, leaving Tara the victor.

_~Several hours later~_

Eve was back at his inn, lying down on his bed with a bandaged head. He woke up from his sleep (He woke up from being knocked out a while ago, but fell asleep due to fatigue.), and noticed Tara watching him from the other side of the room.

"I guess I shouldn't have called you fragile." Was the first thing Eve said.

Tara just laughed a bit. "I guess not." She replied.

"Ugh…well, you roughed me up quite a bit. You must really hate me." He chuckled again.

"No, I don't hate you. I was kind of hesitant to hurt you at first, but then I heard a few fangirls of yours, and decided that I really needed to win." Tara explained, grinning.

"Anyways, where's Ren and Hibiki, not to mention Ichiya-sensei?" Eve asked with the same curious puppy look he was giving Tara earlier in the day.

"Ren and Hibiki left to go buy aspirin for you. Ichiya is somewhere out there. I'm not su-"

"Men-!" A low voice said.

_Ah, crap._


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE. DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

**YEAH BUDDY.**

The short man hopped out of nowhere, and next to Tara, who shrunk back in slight surprise.

"You have a lovely parfum…Men-!" He said, sniffing Tara's hair. She grabbed an umbrella and hit his head, and he was unconscious.

"Ichiya-sensei?" Eve said with that same puppy voice as he looked up.

"Uh, he fell asleep." Tara replied. "Used Sleep Perfume on himself." She lied.

Eve shrugged, and Tara left Ichiya on the floor. "Well, I'm gonna go." Tara said shyly.

"Hey, you gave me a concussion. Stay a while!" Eve invited. He had a point. He sat up in the bed and smiled.

"Fine, Eve." Tara chuckled. _He's a bit of a charming boy, isn't he?_ She thought to herself.

"Why are you so shy?" He asked curiously. His puppy-dog eyes refused to be denied.

"Uh…I just am…" Tara lied again.

"I don't believe it. There's a reason, right?" Eve replied, smiling. That same, innocent smile…

"There is, but…it's really personal…and I barely know you." Tara replied, avoiding his eyes.

Eve shrugged. "Just tell me. I'll listen." He said softly, smiling at her.

Tara sighed, and gave up. She sat next to him on the bed. "Alright…" She muttered, and began her story, flashing back.

_She sat in the meadow, alone, at the age of 12. She was never much for socializing, and preferred to just sit and admire the flora. Suddenly though, she smelled something. It made her cough, and smelled horrible. It was smoke. She looked over and saw the dark haze rising over the other houses, and started running to where the smoke was coming from. She reached the destination, and soon realized with horror that her house was on fire. There were others already there, putting out the fire. Her parents had died in that fire._

She started crying a bit at this part of the story, and Eve comforted her a bit by taking her hand. She was somewhat oblivious to this, though, even though she thanked him.

_Tara moved in with her uncle. It was several months later, and she sat in the ashes of her old home. Memories flashed through her mind, and she started sobbing. She never talked anymore, and she only stayed with her uncle when she was asleep. She laid her hands down in the ash, and felt something hard, and made of metal. She brushed the ashes off, and they revealed a large metal handle. Pulling on it, she opened up a wooden metal hatch with a ladder under it. Crawling down quietly, it lead to a small attic with a large wooden box at the end of it. Opening it, she found a red Staff that her uncle later told her belonged to her mother. It was a Fire Staff, also known as the Staff of the Raging Flame. Bringing it home to her uncle, he revealed that he was a retired mage. He was able to teach her how to use her magic, and she slowly became more social, if a bit shy. She was happy for about 4 years, but when she was 16, her uncle died of a heart attack. Again, she was alone. No longer with any family, she packed her things and left for the guild her uncle had mentioned: Fairy Tail. For a year Tara traveled, and at the age of 17, she found Fairy Tail._

"And that's basically what happened." Tara said, tears still in her eyes.

"It takes courage to tell a story like that." Eve replied, still holding her hand.

Tara just sighed and stared at the floor. Then she realized Eve was holding her hand, and let go politely but awkwardly.

"Heh, sorry." Eve apologized.

"It's fine." Tara mumbled, the tears fading.

Ren and Hibiki walked in through the door, carrying the much-needed aspirin for Eve. Tara said her goodbyes and left, and then she realized…

"Why did I just basically tell Eve my whole life story?"

She just sighed, and walked back to Honeybone where a few others were relaxing…

"Hey Tara!" Mirajane greeted warmly.

"Hi Mira!" Tara replied, somewhat forcing a smile.

A few others greeted her and congratulated her on her victory. She received a thank-you from Lucy for keeping her request in mind, and they just had fun for a while. Tara lightened up again during the whole thing, and reminded herself she still had a family…Fairy Tail.

"Well, I'm gonna go out for a bit. Get some fresh air, maybe. I'll see you all later!" Tara said smiling, and walked outside. She took her time looking around town, admiring what was around her. The beautiful lights, the cozy-looking buildings, the flawless sidewalks…it was all amazing to her. She explored for about another hour when she turned the corner and…

"AH!" Tara exclaimed as she hit something, probably a person. "I'm so sorry." She said, and looked at who was there.

"Oh, hey Tara." Eve said, smiling.

"Eve? Why are you out here? You should be back in the inn!" Tara said, somewhat happy and worried to see him.

"Looking for you, actually." Eve replied with his classic little smile.

Tara smiled a bit, though she wasn't sure why. She was glad he was looking for her, again, though, she didn't know why that made her happy. "Uh, why?" She asked.

"I wanted to take you out on a tour of this place!" Eve said cheerfully.

"Really? Uh, erm…I've kind of explored most of town already." Tara replied politely.

"How long have you been out here?" Eve asked her.

"An hour and a half." Tara replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, if that's all, you haven't even seen half of it. Come on!" Eve replied, grabbed her hand, and started running.

He took her around everywhere, going through every twist and turn there seemed to be. He spoke rapidly about everything they saw, and for some reason, Tara couldn't help but keep laughing. They ran past countless fountains and amazing miniature castles, with cozy shops and all!Everywhere Eve took her seemed twice as better, and he seemed to notice. He just kept smiling back at her, and she would smile back. Then they reached the plaza…

"This is the last stop on our tour!" Eve said, showing the square.

The plaza was by far the most beautiful thing Tara had ever seen. There was a tall fountain in the center made of marble. Water cascaded from the top, with mermaids that seemed to help it flow down to the bottom. Lights within the fountain made the water glow, and that wasn't all. Around it in the shape of a flower, white and red tiles extended from the central fountain. There were streetlights and benches, with bushes surrounded by black fences around the edge of the circular plaza.

"Oh my God, Eve, it's amazing…" Tara said. She was surprised she could even speak at this point.

"Isn't it?" Eve replied. "I love it here. It's so peaceful." He continued.

Tara looked around again, and realized they were completely alone. "Why isn't anyone else here?" She asked him.

"Not sure. But I guess that makes it even better!" Eve said with that cheery voice.

Tara nodded in agreement, and walked towards the fountain, letting go of Eve's hand. After a few moments, he followed her, and stood on her left.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked her.

"Is that even a question? Of course it is." Tara replied, looking at the colored water.

Then an idea came into Eve's mind. He "accidentally" pushed Tara into the fountain, and started laughing. Tara came up out of the water with a stare that would have made Erza proud.

"You…are SO. DEAD." She said menacingly, then launched out and dragged a frightened and struggling Eve into the fountain.

The two were playing around, splashing each other. One would push the other into the water, then the other would come up and do the same. This went on for half an hour, and eventually they were soaked to the bone.

"Well, that was fun." Eve said, grinning. He leaned back against the wall of the fountain.

Tara nodded in agreement. "Heh, we'd better get back now." She replied.

"Sure," Eve said. He held out his hand. "Let me take you back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAILLLLLLLL**

It had been quite a scene when Tara had returned back to the inn with Eve. Speculations were immediately made, questions were asked, that sort of thing. Tara said goodbye to Eve, and changed into dry clothes at the insistence of Lisanna.

After she had changed into a simple purple nightgown with a light lavender flower on it, Tara was bombarded with things like…

"Are you two dating?"

"Do you like him?"

"Does he like you?"

Tara just sighed and smiled. She could…he could…they could…

She cleared the thought from her mind. She didn't want anyone, much less herself, to come to any conclusions…not now, anyway. "I'm just going to sleep, guys." Tara said, chuckling.

The others just nodded, and despite their still cheering voices around her, Tara walked over to her bed and fell asleep quickly…

~_Several hours later~_

Tara woke up late. She looked outside, and saw the dark night sky with a few stars scattered throughout it. The other members of Fairy Tail were all asleep, and Tara walked out of Honeybone and into the empty streets. Slowly she made her way through town, and noticed very few people. Most ignored her, except for one…

_Is he staring at my Fairy Tail insignia?_ Tara wondered, and looked down at her bare right shoulder where the crystalline-white symbol showed.

She continued her stroll warily, but the strange man seemed to keep showing up wherever she went. Eventually Tara turned down a small street and…there he was again. He watched her as she walked on by him…

"Can I help you, sir?" Tara asked him.

Up close, he had a black poncho-like cape on, and a weird blue mask with a beak on. He also had a black and orange top hat, with blue hair coming down from under it. Suddenly Tara…felt strange. She tried to resist, but soon broke and fell to her knees. Was her magic…disappearing?

"Ugh…what's happening…?" Tara muttered.

She soon collapsed…her magic energy was gone. She looked out of the corner of her eye, and saw a two other people emerge from the darkness of the streets. One had her head bent to the side, and from what little light there was, she saw a red glint from her hair. The other was short with a weird black goatee. His skin…was a light violet color.

"Raven…Tail?" Tara whispered in her collapsed form on the hard ground.

"We couldn't pass up a chance to send a friendly message to Fairy Tail." The red-haired Flare Corona said with a freakish grin.

"Tell Fairy Tail we said hello." The violet-skinned Nullpuding chuckled.

Tara felt something hard in the small of her back. "Ow!" She cried.

A burning sensation crawled around her, and it hurt. Tara cried out in pain, and saw the familiar red hair strangling her. Everywhere felt like it was on fire, and it was NOT pleasant. Pain swarmed her several times over, and she cried out again.

"That's right, Fairy. Keep crying." Flare said sadistically.

~_Several hours later~_

Mirajane woke up, and noticed Tara's empty bed. "Tara? Tara…" Mirajane called out quietly. No response. She got up and walked around the inn, looking for her. "Tara!" She said again. Worriedly, the white-haired beauty of Fairy Tail ran back to where her guildmates were. "Everyone, wake up! Tara's gone!"

"Wha…?" Natsu moaned as he woke up. "Who's gone?"

"Tara is. Get up!" Mirajane said with her evil death-stare of doom.

After arousing everyone, a search began. Even the Trimens assisted, with Hibiki and Warren keeping things in touch. But for this part, we'll follow one particular Snow Mage~

Eve looked around. It was about ten in the morning, but nobody knew when Tara had left. He searched frantically, fearing something had happened to her.

_Find anything yet? _Warren asked in his mind.

_No. _Eve replied.

He knew the city by heart-every twist and turn. He dashed around the city, trying desperately to find Tara, when-SMACK!

"Natsu?" Eve said, opening his eyes.

"Eve? Damnit, I was on her trail! Whatever, just come with me!" Natsu said bluntly.

The two ran through, taking weird turns and corners. Eventually, Natsu stopped.

"Her scent goes off in two directions…look that way. I'll head off this way." Natsu said, pointing to his right and left.

Eve nodded and took off to the right. For ten minutes he ran, keeping Hibiki and Warren updated all the while. Looking through every turn and corner, he eventually came down to a small, baren street…

"Tara?" Eve said, and ran toward the limp body of the girl he'd battled not long ago.

_I found her!_ Eve cried out in his mind.

_I'm guessing it isn't good. We'll be there soon! Just stay there. _Warren replied.

Tara's purple nightgown had been burned to shreds. When Eve picked her up, part of it crumbled away. She was bruised and scarred and bleeding, not to mention unconscious. Burns lay on her arms and face and legs, and Eve wanted to scream. Several footsteps came behind him…

"Eve!"

A somewhat distraught Natsu came up behind him, as he had been the closest to his location. Then Wendy came with Carla, and soon Mirajane and Lisanna. Wendy began healing her, and soon gave her current condition…

"She's severely burned…and bruised in several places. This was obviously painful for her…oh Tara-san!" Wendy exclaimed.

After the others arrived, Eve carried her back to Honeybone. After ten minutes, Tara's eyes opened. The first thing they saw were a deathly serious, almost frightening, set of dark green eyes.

"Eve…?" Tara mumbled weakly.

His eyes softened, and he looked down at her. "Hey Tara."

"Ugh…what happened?" Tara asked him.

"I don't know. You were gone this morning, and everyone went searching for you." He replied.

Tara looked around briefly, and saw the Trimens as well as Fairy Tail. Then the memory of the previous night hit her, and her eyes widened.

"R-Raven T-Tail…."

"What'd you say, Tara?" Eve asked.

"I was attacked by Raven Tail last night…" Tara replied shakily.

"So it was them…" Eve muttered. "Twice now, they've hurt you guys."

"Those bastards again?" An angry-looking Gray Fullbuster muttered.

"It doesn't matter now, I guess." Tara replied calmly, though inside she was tempted to break something.

"It does matter. They've cheated and hurt you and Wendy. This is not something to be ignored." Erza growled.

Tara tried to sit up, but a sharp pain hit her back. "Agh!" She cried out.

"Careful, Tara. They hurt you pretty seriously." Eve said darkly.

"I can't just sit here." Tara replied.

"Yes you can!" Eve said, and smiled.

Tara couldn't help but smile along with him.

**A/N: Not one of my favorite chapters in my opinion, but whatever. I kind of wanted Raven Tail to get involved, because I hate them. But anyways, just so you guys all know…**

**EVE. IS. MINE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. No Fairy Tail owning here. Juuuuuust me.**

Tara sat on her bed in Honeybone. It was the day after her run-in with Raven Tail. She felt fine now, and had pretty much recovered. But today was the Grand Magic Games. Any member of any team could be battling today, and she hoped it wasn't her or Eve…again. She accompanied her team to the Games, where they waited. The day's event was over, but the battles were continuing.

"Our battle…Eve Tearm of Team Blue Pegasus versus Toby Horhorta of Lamia Scale!"

_OH COME ON…_ Tara thought. She looked at the rest of her team, some of whom gave sympathetic looks to her. "I'll be right back." She muttered, and took off. A curious Lisanna followed her, disguised as a small mouse.

Running by every individual stone hallway, Tara searched. She had to wish him luck, right? And from what she knew about Toby, this shouldn't be a difficult victory for Eve. Speaking of which, she noticed Toby receiving a pep talk from his teammates of Lamia Scale. She ran to the last hallway, and almost ran into Hibiki and Ren.

"Uh…hey Tara." Hibiki said, a bit surprised.

"Just wanted to wish Eve luck." Tara replied, clearing his confusion.

The two nodded and continued on their way back to the stands of the arena. Tara entered the long hallway, soon spotting Eve at the end of it. He looked up and smiled at her.

"What a pleasant surprise. Hey Tara." He chuckled.

"Hey Eve." Tara replied, smiling warmly.

"Why are you here? Not that I mind." He asked the young Mage.

"I just came to wish you luck against Toby. From what I know, he's a complete idiot." Tara answered, and stood next to the Snow Mage. Lisanna crept forward a bit, watching and listening.

"So I've heard." Eve grinned. "Shouldn't be too hard, right?"

Tara shook her head. "He won't be too much of a challenge."

"Will the contestants step out for the battle?" A voice boomed.

"Good luck, Eve." Tara said. At the last second, she pulled him down and kissed his cheek. He looked both surprised and pleased , and stepped out to meet his opponent. A giggling Lisanna (Yes, mice can giggle.) sped back away.

"Oooon!" Toby called when he saw his foe.

"Uh…hi?" Eve replied, a bit confused.

Then the gong sounded, and their battle began. Eve lunged forward, scoring a blow to Toby Horhorta's body.

"Gr…Paralysis Claws: Mega Jellyfish!" Toby called. He threw powder up into the air, and his claws elongated.

Tara watched for a bit, then ran up back to where her team was. She observed nervously as the two battled, and turned rather anxious. Toby's claws…paralysis? That might not wear off…

"Tara-san, what's wrong?" An innocent voice asked.

"Nothing, Lisanna-san." Tara replied, looking away.

"So you DO like Eve." Lisanna replied.

"W-What made you think that?" Tara said, a bit astonished.

Lisanna shrugged. "You seem nervous."

"I-I'm not nervous!" Tara objected.

"Ookay then!" Lisanna sang, giggling. Tara, grumbling, returned her attention to the fight.

_**-Eve's POV-**_

"WHITE FANG!" Eve shouted. A blast of snow erupted from his hands, and fired repeatedly at Toby.

As his stats say, Toby wasn't very fast. His 'doggishness' was his highest stat-intelligence his lowest. His offense wasn't to be ignored, but Eve was quick. He ducked and spun and ran circles around the dog-like Toby.

"It seems that Eve hasn't received a blow! Good thing too, with those claws." An announcer stated.

"Claws?" Eve said, turning for just a moment…

"AHA!" Toby shouted. He leaped forward and managed to cut slightly at Eve's arm.

"Agh! My arm feels kind of numb…" Eve muttered.

He looked up at Tara and smiled. He had to win this for her…

"WHITE OUT!" Eve said, taking the opportunity. Snow covered the Mage of Lamia Scale, who was sent flying back.

"No…bone..?" A muffled voice came from the snow.

"Sorry. No bone." Eve chuckled. "WHITE FURY!" He continued, and a blast of snow slammed into Toby .

Toby was fazed, but stumbled up and lunged at the Snow Mage. Eve could admit he wasn't a bad fighter…but he was still faster. Then, an idea came to mind, and he let the dog-like Mage make a decent cut into his arm, and faked a collapse.

"EVE! Don't give up yet!" Tara shouted. Eve knew that if she was fooled, the dog was fooled too.

From his position, Eve opened one eye and winked at Tara, who smiled.

"I didn't think they were THAT powerful…" Toby said astonished. But just as they were about to declare the winner…

Eve brought his leg up and kicked Toby in a VERY uncomfortable place, causing the poor dog-like Mage to literally howl in pain. Eve sprang up and elbowed Toby in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground.

"I surrender…" Toby mutters. (His expression: O.O - X.X)

_Fangirls screamed in joy, and Eve smiled victoriously. Tara smiled warmly down at him, and for one heart-filled second, he smiled back. But he knew he had to go out of the arena…so he did. As he walked down the hallway, he heard quick, small footsteps. He recognized them almost immediately…_

"Eve!" Tara shouted happily.

He looked up and smiled as the pretty young Mage sped through the hallway…

"Eve, that was great!" Tara cheered, stopping in front of him. "Is your arm okay?"

Eve chuckled. "It's fine. Nothing Wendy can't handle."

"That's good. I was really worried Toby had actually hurt you or something…but I suppose you were too clever for him! Anyways, I think Blue Pegasus wants yo-" Tara said, but Eve pulled her in and kissed her out of the blue. Then he drew back for air…

"I-I'm sorry…I just-" Eve stuttered, then was cut off by Tara kissing him back.

"Hey, it's okay." Tara said, drawing back. She smiled at Eve, then.

"It is?" Eve asked, eyes wide with surprise.

"Of course it is. Come on, let's go." Tara said smiling. She took his hand and led him to the others, smiling all the while.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. The only character I own is Tara, bro…**

**Haha. Haven't updated for a bit, got a case of writer's block. But whatevs, I'm back! Oh, and a tiny bit of cursing in this chapter~**

Tara and Eve stood next to each other among the congratulating Mages from both Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus, who had met back at Honeybone. A few minutes later, a question was asked that made them tense up:

"So, are you two, like, dating?"

Tara and Eve glared at Gray, who had asked the question. "Ice Cube, it's none of your business." Tara growled angrily.

"So you are then." Gray answered, smirking.

"I told you it's none of your business!" Tara exclaimed, and her Flame Whip staff requipped into her hand. Eve patted her head, smiling.

"It's alright Tara. He's just a perverted stripper is all!" Eve said, laughing.

Tara laughed along with him, and an angry Gray tried to hit him. Tara realized this before Eve though, and blocked Gray.

"Jeez, calm down Ice Cube!" Tara chuckled.

"So, you two are dating now, right?"

"Do you like him?"

"Of course she does!"

"Everyone, calm down." Tara said, above the incessant questions. "Eve and I aren't dating."

"But do you LIKE him?" Lucy asked curiously, while Lisanna giggled.

"Uh…" Tara stuttered, blushing.

"So you DO!" Mirajane shouted.

Tara couldn't bring herself to lie, but was perfectly capable of changing the subject to the best of her abilities.

"What do you think the Event'll be tomorrow?" Tara said quickly.

"Not sure. Probably something we're not prepared for." Erza muttered.

"Whatever. We're Fairy Tail! We take what comes at us." Natsu said, grinning.

"I suppose so." Tara replied. Then she got an idea. "You know…Fairy Tail hasn't had a party in a while."

"What do you mean?" An innocent-looking Romeo asked.

"PILLOW FIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" A voice shouted.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Tara objected, but was hit over the head by a pillow.

"That's it." She growled. She grabbed a pillow, and tackled whoever had hit her. In this case, it was Eve.

"OW!" He muttered, and the two went into a half tickling, half pillow war.

Eventually Tara had Eve pinned down, and took a brief look around the room. It seems that it had split into boys versus girls, and from what she saw, Romeo was attacking Wendy, Lucy was beating Natsu senseless with a pillow, and Gray had Juvia running around the room. _Cute…_

Then Eve got the upper hand. She had unconsciously loosened her grip, and he came forward. He attacked with a pillow, and soon threw it at her and started tickling her. A giggling Tara retaliated with her pillow, but Eve could take a blow. Then he tackled her and pinned her down, and she struggled uselessly. She laughed, and he smirked as the battle continued.

"Look who's laughing now!" Eve chuckled.

"Let me go!" Tara laughed in reply.

"Not a chance." Eve replied, grinning. Feathers flew around the room, blocking the other battlers' view.

Tara once again tried to squirm her way out of Eve's grip to no avail. Laughs seemed to bounce off the walls of the room as the girls against boys warfare continued. A brief moment showed Erza strategically swiping Jellal with pillows, then leaping forward to continue. But then Eve caught Tara's attention once again.

"You know, I think this makes up for when we fought a few days ago." Eve said, chuckling.

"No it doesn't." Tara objected.

"Yes it does." Eve replied.

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn-" Tara started, but stopped when Eve briefly looked around the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked him curiously.

"Just making sure no one sees." He replied.

"See what?" Tara asked, a bit concerned.

Then, very quickly, Eve leaned down and kissed her.

"W-What was that for?" A blushing Tara asked when they broke apart.

"I felt like it." Eve chuckled, and shrugged.

"Well, I don't mind." Tara said, smiling.

"Great!" Eve replied, laughing. "So I can do that more often?"

"Sure, why not." Tara answered, shrugging. Then she grinned, pulled herself out of his unconsciously loosened grip, and swatted him with a lost pillow.

"Gr…very clever, Tara. Very clever." He grumbled.

Then they went into one of those combat dances of offense and defense. Dodging and leaping became the routine, and feathers fell everywhere.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" A voice shouted.

Several turned to see Porlyusica walk through the doors of Honeybone, an angry look on her face.

"We're…uh…having fun?" Erza replied, a bit frightened.

"This is why I hate humans! I come to check on Wendy and I see an inn trying to turn into a bird!" She exclaims, kicks a feather aside, then walks out and slams the door.

"Well that killed the mood." Gray grumbled.

"Oh well. We'd better go anyway. Good luck in the Games, Fairy Tail." Ren said, walking through the door.

"Bye everyone!" Jenny waved, following him out.

"I'll see you later Tara." Eve winked, then went with the rest of his team out of the door, with Hibiki and several others behind him.

"That was fun." Natsu said, yawning.

"It was, wasn't it?" Tara agreed. "I'm gonna go change into…night clothes." She continued, walking down the hallway. Erza followed her, intending to say one thing.

When she caught up to her, Tara was about to open the door to the bathroom, a white nightgown on her arm.

"I saw you and Eve." Erza whispered mischievously.

Tara's face turned bright red. "W-What about him?" She asked nervously.

"You know what I'm talking about." She replied, grinning, then literally skipped out of the hallway and back to the others.

Tara stood dumbfounded by the bathroom. _She saw? That scarlet-haired pain in the ass…_She cursed to herself.

Oh well…Erza can keep secrets, hopefully. Tara wasn't sure what to think about the whole thing right now, and walked into the bathroom, feeling rather pleased and giddy at the same time. The night had ended happily and strangely, with a pillow fight and romance mixed in. But, Tara thought, that was okay too.

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! They make me feel all happy and fuzzy inside!**

**HI KELSEY-PELSEY! *waves***


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Fifth time I've said this, BUT I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL L**

***facedesk* ERRRRRRRRRRRR! I hate writer's block.**

**Happy New Year! We survived the end of the world.**

Tara had been up all night, waiting for the next year to hit. Her guildmates were itching to get outside and watch the madness people would cause at midnight. So when the clock hands moved to 12:00, shouts and screams erupted from everywhere. Explosions were heard, and a group of people ran down the streets in their underwear…shouting and screaming. Fireworks lit up the sky, and everyone started clapping and cheering and celebrating. Some people ran down the streets with sparklers in their hands, screaming "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"WOOOO!" Gray hollered, and he then proceeded to join the group of men in their underwear…

"The one time he's allowed to strip, and he embraces it." Tara muttered to herself.

"Yep…he does that every year." Lucy added.

"I can imagine that…" Tara replied.

After about 15 minutes, the celebration died down. Gray had returned (though Cana had to remind him of his clothes), and now everyone was tired. Now only the occasional firework went off, and several people had gone to sleep. However, some were also drunk, and stumbled around giggling.

"Ugh…what now?" Natsu asked, unable to join those who were asleep.

"I…might have an idea…" A very evil-looking Lucy said, grinning.

"What's that…?" Tara said slowly.

_~Several minutes later~_

"Wait wait wait…we're going to WHAT?!" Tara exclaimed, slightly horrified but also excited.

"Exactly as I said." Lucy replied. "Wake up the others."

Several angry moments later, Honeybone was full of laughter and excitement…

"Well, let's go!" Cana shouted, slightly drunk.

"We have to get it first…" Lucy said.

"Alright, alright already!" Makarov said, also drunk. "Let's goo!" He slurred.

And then, the most fearsome army of mages ran out of the inn and charged toward poor Blue Pegasus's inn. And, when they stopped at a "Party Shop", they brought a huge confetti cannon with them.

"I don't know why I was talked into this!" Tara groaned.

"Shush, Tara! They'll wake up!" Lucy hissed. "Alright, open the door."

Happy, very silently, opened the door (Carla had refused to take part, and only watched to assure Wendy's safety). Then, Natsu and Gray rolled the cannon up to the doorway…

"HEY! BLUE PEGASUS!" Lucy shouted, thus waking up the poor Mages inside.

"Ugh…what is it?" A very agitated Hibiki groaned.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR, SUCKERS!" Everyone in Fairy Tail yelled, and then the confetti cannon fired.

"WAIT WH-" Ren started, but was interrupted when confetti exploded inside the room.

It looked like a party gone wrong. You couldn't even see the wallpaper of the room, it was all just a huge rainbow of color. A bunch of dumbfounded Mages stood inside, gaping at what had happened.

"Wait…what?" Ren stuttered.

"Prank War: Fairy Tail, 1! Blue Pegasus: 0!" Natsu yelled, and then Fairy Tail ran away, laughing like the overtired maniacs you sometimes saw after a party had ended.

Then, Blue Pegasus started laughing.

"Ohhh, if it's a war they want, it's a war they'll get!" Eve said, grinning.

"This will be a merciless battle of Guilds." Ren agreed.

"That Makarov. He doesn't know what he's gotten himself into!" Bob (who is very creepy) sighed.

Hibiki then proceeded to use Archive to pull up a map of the capitol of Fiore. After analyzing it for a few moments, he started smiling.

"Ah. This prank war will be entertaining." He said, and started typing things.

And thus, his plan was explained. It would be a simple, very easy plan to pull off. And it involved being very quiet and hoping Fairy Tail didn't have a guard set at night.

"Hibiki, this is a war against Fairy Tail. We have to win." Jenny said sternly.

"Yes it is, Jenny. Yes it is." Hibiki agreed, nodding.

"Alright everyone. Do we understand our plan?" Hibiki called.

Everyone shouted in assurance.

"Alright! Operation…Operation: Subzero will begin within the next few days. Are we in agreement? Men-!" Ichiya announced.

And thus, the prank war began.

**I'm sorry it's so short guys! But I needed kind of an introduction into what the next few chapters will be like. A prank war between Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail! OH NOEZ!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Fairy Tail…I'd be the happiest person on this planet. But I do not own Fairy Tail. So yeah. I own Tara, my OC though. SO HA!**

**I'M SORRY FOR HOW LONG THIS TOOK MEEEE~**

A week later, many Blue Pegasus mages strolled down to the unsuspecting Fairy Tail inn, Honeybone. Eve and Ren would work together on this one, and the plan would hopefully go smoothly. Several minutes later, they had reached the inn and were climbing up to the roof with the help of a ladder they had brought along.

"Alright. Does everyone know the plan?" Hibiki whispered.

Several hushed voices claimed understanding, and the plan was set in motion. Eve and Ren took place on opposite sides of Honeybone's chimney, and Hibiki gave a signal.

"One, two, three, NOW!" He whispered.

Ren and Eve blasted both air and snow down the chimney. The air carried the snow at a fast pace down and into the room, where Fairy Tail slept…and the snow blasted them and covered the room.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Was the main thing that erupted over the noise of the shock down below.

Blue Pegasus, however, wasn't done. They just wanted to go taunt Fairy Tail at their expense. No biggy. So, they climbed back down in celebration, and opened the door.

"BASTARDS!" Gajeel bellowed angrily.

"What? We just came to return a favor." Jenny said, smiling.

"It's cold in here…" Tara muttered, shaking snow out of her hair.

"There's snow…everywhere." Mirajane stated, both shivering and still lying down in her now painted-white-with-snow bed.

"Let me see…ah. Blue Pegasus: 1, Fairy Tail: 1." Hibiki announced. "Well, just one more prank to go and we'll be ahead."

"No way! We're going to send you crying back home and out of the Games!" Natsu said, raising a fist.

"Well, we'd better go. See you later, Fairy Tail." Eve said, grinning. Then his team of mages walked out, and as he was about to leave, he stopped.

"Wait! I heard some weird rumor. That Tara and I are…" He started,

"Dating?" Gray finished.

"Yep. Allow me to either prove or disprove that." Eve continued. Then he proceeded to walk up to a wide-eyed Tara.

Then he kissed her. Again.

Wolf whistles went around the room, and Tara stood there blushing. Then Eve patted her head and waved to everyone, then left.

Tara just sighed. "Does that answer your questions?"

A collective reply around the room went out. "Yep."

"Alright then…let's clean all this snow now." Lucy sighed.

_() Several hours later ()_

Tara strolled through town warily. She feared that an all out war would erupt between Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus, and if that happened…she wouldn't exactly want to get involved. So as she walked about Crocas, she looked behind, above, and in front of her for fear of being covered in glue or something.

"Tara!" A voice shouted.

She jumped up and faced the voice, startled.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Eve said, grinning.

"Oh, shut up. I just prefer NOT getting covered in snow or something…" She muttered in reply.

"Nah, I wouldn't do that. Not to you, anyway." He replied.

Tara sighed in slight relief. "I'm glad, then."

"So, what brings you out here?" Eve asked her.

"I'm just walking around. Waiting for some crazy prank war between our guilds to happen." Tara replied.

"That is…very possible." Eve replied.

"Of course it is. Natsu will probably start something." Tara said.

"Probably." Eve chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. If I did, so many pairings would be canon…**

**Guys…I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY AND I'M STILL SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY. SORRY. I got writer's block, then lacked ideas. I'M. SO. SORRY. Thanks for staying through my bout of writer's block…and laziness. I love you all so much ;'D**

**SilverRaspBerry- *Calls on the little child* Yes, her name is KATgrrlz2000.**

It took them all half an hour to either clean up or melt the snow (courtesy of Natsu), and when they did, Makarov called an emergency guild meeting.

"ALRIGHT! Those ponies got us back once. But I'm not allowing it to happen again! ALZACK! BISCA! You two are on alternating nighttime guard duty. One sleeps, one watches, switch. You're good snipers, so you're the best two for the job." Makarov announced.

Alzack and Bisca sighed. Less sleep for the both of them.

"Okay, Makarov. We'll do it." Sighed Alzack.

"Good, because you start tomorrow night." Makarov replied. "Everybody rest, we have to be on high alert tomorrow."

Tara just sighed. Flopping back down on her bed, she closed her eyes, falling asleep several minutes later.

_~The Next Morning~_

Tara woke up late that morning. Alzack and Bisca were still trying to catch a few last-minute bits of sleep. And when she woke up, Tara looked around…And saw what had happened to Honeybone as she slept.

The place was a damn fortress. They had Erza managing who left and who entered at the door. With a clipboard. _Oh Mavis._ She looked out the window to see that there was a wall of pillows and sticks…

"What has our guild come to? One prank and they go into a panic…" Tara muttered.

"TARA! FRONT AND CENTER!" Makarov commanded.

Tara, confused, walked up to the leader of her guild.

"You are extremely close to one of the members of the enemy. I must ask you to remain at a distance from him-Lest your feelings get in the way." He said dryly.

Who is he-Nick Fury? (**A/N: Avengers reference!)**

"I will, General Makarov." Tara chuckled.

_Although...That might be a lie..._

"I like that. General Makarov. Hm…" Makarov said wistfully as he walked away.

Good idea. _I need a walk…_

And so she walked out the door as Erza wrote her name and the time she left. Tara realized that she took walks…A lot. But they calmed her down. They let her get away from all the insanity of her funny life as a member of Fairy Tail. A few things crossed her mind as she strode on from Honeybone. For one thing, their revenge plan…What would that be? Another thought that crossed her mind…was Eve.

_~Meanwhile, at Blue Pegasus~_

"That mission went quite well, didn't it?" Jenny said, smiling.

"Indeed. Eve got some with that one girl. Tara, right?" Hibiki said, smirking.

"Hibiki, will you shut up?" Eve growled, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. "And yes, that is her name."

"Mhm." Ren nodded.

"Atttteeeeentiiiiiiioooonnn~" A feminine voice sang.

The members of Blue Pegasus surrounded the caller. That would be Bob, the master of Blue Pegasus.

"Our mission last night went very well. We successfully attacked fort Fairy Tail-"

"Fort WHAT?" Hibiki chuckled.

"Have you seen what they've done to their place? Anyway, our next plan of attack will take a moment, as I must discuss it with Hibiki and Ichiya. For now, do what you want. Spying on the enemy may be of assistance as we don't know what's going on with their reinforcements. They may be stronger than we think. Dismissed." He finished.

The members dispersed among themselves, some organizing small recon parties. Hibiki and Ichiya disappeared into Bob's room, Hibiki pulling up a map of the city.

"So, what now?" Eve asked boredly.

"I have no idea." Ren said, equally as bored.

"I wonder…" Eve said thoughtlessly.

"Where Tara is?" Ren teased.

"Well…yes…And also, what evil plans Hibiki is thinking of right now." Eve answered.

"Why don't we find out?" Ren said, smirking.

Eve sighed. "If we get caught eavesdropping on our 'War Command Center', you're taking the blame."

"Fiiiiiine." Ren groaned.

The two silently approached the door to Bob's room. Hushed voices could be heard coming from inside.

"Alright. So, according to the outposts, the regular main route is here, here, and here."

"Alright, my two handsome boys. You will watch from this point here, and you will station yourself here."

"And a few here would be good two."

"Well, we shouldn't underestimate our offense."

"But we shouldn't overestimate the target either."

"Alright. We will station them here. The attack will commence at the signal."

"Then our plan is worked out...-Men…"

"Crap, get back!" Ren hissed under his breath.

Eve and Ren backed away from the door and back into the main room as the three came back out.

"Attention, everyone!" Bob called out, taking place at the center of the room. "Our plan of attack is set up! Gather here, listen!"

The curious members formed a circle around Bob.

"We have a plan. And we will attack very soon." Bob said, grinning in a very creepy way.

That look only happens when he gets an idea. And it's never a good one.

_~Back to Tara~_

Tara walked calmly in Crocus. Along the lit-up sidewalk she went, making her way to nowhere in particular-She just enjoyed walking. She remembered something that had once happened…

"_Taaaaaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaa, I'm huuuungryyyy!" Natsu complained._

"_Go ask Mirajane for something…" Tara sighed._

"_But Mirajane can't feed me fire!" He groaned._

"_Well, what do you want me to do about it?" She asked._

"_You have a fire staff. Feed me fire!" Natsu cheered._

"…_Seriously…" Tara said blankly._

"_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Natsu begged._

Tara smiled at how she often had to feed Natsu fire…It was funny. Her mind drifted from all sorts of things as she walked. And then it landed on Eve again. Her smile grew a bit at the thought of him. She turned a corner, when…

"Ichiya?"

"Sleep Parfum…-Men!"

And everything faded to black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. The only character I own is Tara.**

**Good god, I'm so sorry…Same as last time, lack of ideas/motivation…I AM SO SORRYYYYYY! Please do not doubt my undying love for Eve-I MEAN, UH, Undying love for this story…And you guys…Haha, TOTALLY what I meant. *cough* *cough* Heheh…Uh…Anyway…I'm truly sorry, guys. I am so so so so so so so so so sorry T-T~**

The first thing she felt was the headache.

"Ugh…" She growled, as a result of the pain.

The next thing she felt was the confusion.

"Okay, now what the hell happened…?" She asked nobody in particular.

Tara looked around the dark room. There was a tall lamp by her, that was on. The walls were a dark brownish-orange, and she was tied to the wooden chair she was seated in. Next to her was a table with what looked like a map on it. About a yard in front of her was a white door. She looked up at this point, only to see a vent and a white ceiling.

"Staff of the Raging Flame." She commanded.

But no staff appeared. She turned her head as best she could to look at her hands, and that's when she saw the handcuffs. They were a dark purple in color, with a small black sign, slightly resembling a cross.

"Magic Council handcuffs. How wonderful." She growled. "Must make it so I can't use magic." She concluded.

That's when the white door opened, and revealed three people.

"Okay, what the hell?!" Tara exclaimed. "Ichiya, Ren, Hibiki, what the hell are you guys doing and why am I tied to a chair and why am I here?!" She yelled.

Ren calmly shut the door.

"Well, you're here because we require information on the ideas and plans of your faction in this war we are involved in so that we will emerge victorious." Hibiki replied.

"So, you captured me for an interrogation?" Tara simplified, sighing.

"That is what you are here for, Men-" Ichiya said with his creepy low voice.

"So, pretty much, you don't leave until you answer all our questions." Ren added.

"Ah, and also, I downloaded information on micro-expressions and psychology. So basically I know when you're lying." Hibiki said, walking over to the table.

"I see…Well, may I at least ask you guys questions that don't have to do with this battle…?" Tara asked. She really wanted to know a few things.

"Eh, why not?" Ren replied.

"Okay then…First of all, did Eve have ANYTHING to do with this…?" She asked nervously.

"Your boyfriend was not involved, Men-" Ichiya answered.

"We didn't think he would want to help us drag you over here." Hibiki added.

"Okay…" Tara said, relieved. "Secondly, how DID you get me here…?" Tara asked.

"We had to use a lot of shortcuts and alleys." Hibiki replied.

Tara shuddered at the word 'alleys'. She didn't have good experience with those. "Thank you. Thirdly, what time is it?" She continued.

"It's about…10:00 PM." Ren answered.

"My Sleep Parfum kept you asleep for a long while, Men-" Ichiya replied.

"I see…Well, thank you…I guess…Even though I have been kidnapped for a very stupid reason." She growled.

"Eh, you're welcome." Ren replied.

"Well then, interrogation time." Hibiki said, clapping his hands together excitedly.

"I refuse to say a word." Tara said, glaring at him.

Ren just sighed. "We can make you, easy."

Hibiki grinned. "It's very, very easy." He said.

"Hibiki is very intelligent. He has ways of making you talk, Men-" Ichiya added.

"Oh, really? What would that be?" Tara challenged.

_~Meanwhile, at Honeybone~_

"Hey, has anyone seen Tara…?" Lucy asked, nervously.

"She's been gone all day." Juvia replied, worriedly.

"Is she out with Eve?" Levy asked, her eyes looking up from her book.

Nobody noticed that her bookmark was a picture of Gajeel.

"Maybe, but she wouldn't be out this late…" Erza said, nodding.

"WHAT IF SHE'S BEEN CAPTURED BY THE ENEMY?!" Natsu hollered.

"Wouldn't we have heard her scream or something…?" Gray replied.

"WHAT IF THEY HIT HER REALLY HARD OVER THE HEAD?" Natsu yelled.

"QUIT YELLING, YOU IDIOT!" Gray shouted at Natsu.

"WELL YOU'RE YELLING TOO!" Natsu shouted in reply.

"CAN BOTH OF YOU IDIOTS QUIT YELLING?!" Lucy and Erza screeched above them both, making them cower.

Mirajane sighed. "Tara's been gone all day, and that's not good. What if Raven Tail got her again?" She asked worriedly.

"Raven Tail got arrested, I thought…" Cana said, lifting a bottle away from her lips.

"True…" Mirajane said, nodding.

"Well, anyway, we should probably go out and find her." Lucy stated, looking around.

"Do we start tonight…? Or what?" Juvia asked. "Juvia is worried about Tara."

"I say we make a plan about this." Makarov said, his voice silencing the others. "I say about half of us go out tonight and search for her, while the other half rests. The team will search for Tara for a while, before either finding her and bringing her back or reporting back. When they return, if they have not found Tara, we will wake the next half and send them out and repeat. Team Fairy Tail, you'll search for her in irregular intervals, what with the Games." Makarov announced, looking around at the gathered members.

"Seems like a good plan…" Gajeel said, munching on a piece of iron.

"Well, we have to make a strategy for searching. Simply running around won't get us very far." Levy said, closing her book. "Each search member should have an area to search in."

"The trouble Tara causes…" Lisanna chuckled.

"Alright then…Starting tomorrow, we begin the search. Meanwhile, those on night guard duty should remain on their usual duties. Bisca, Alzack, that means you." Makarov said, nodding his head.

The couple sighed, heading out to the roof. Asuka climbed into her mother's bed, soon falling asleep.

"Oh, Tara-chan…What happened to you?" Wendy said, looking around.

**And there it is, guys. Love ya~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

***daydreaming about Eve* Aw, Eve's so adorable…*sees le amazing reviewers* HOLY CRAP WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!**

**I SERIOUSLY need to make up for the months I have failed thy holy reviewers. This chapter reveals one of Tara's ultimate fears…DUN DUN DUUUUN!**

**OH! And please, go check out my friends KATgrrlz2000 and skyshadow777. They're my besties in real life, they're both amazing and awesome and FLUFFY. Fluffy, guys. Fluffy. KAT's got a few fanfictions going on, a GrayxOC (She LOVES LOVES LOVES LOVES Gray. Seriously, she dreams about him in her sleep…), an EvexOC fanfiction (She's targeting me…) and a MystoganxOC, (She's after skyshadow.), as well as another fanfiction about Lucy! Skyshadow's got a fanfiction right now, an AU MystoganxOC fanfiction, based in a school. (SHE LOVES MYSTOGAN SO MUCH. Seriously, she dreams about him…)**

**Haha, sorry for the long author's note. SO IT BEGINS~**

Ren chuckled. "Well Tara, you see, we have some valuable information on you in particular."

"We know you suffer from arachnophobia." Hibiki said.

"Sp-Sp-Spiders…?" Tara stuttered.

"Spiders." Ichiya confirmed.

"Where the hell did you learn that from?" Tara said nervously.

She was deathly afraid of spiders…DEATHLY. She was too afraid to even smash them, for fear that they would somehow crawl on her shoe and up her leg and bite her and…Oh god.

"Remember when we first met, that day at the beach?" Ren asked.

"Y-Yeah…" She said.

"Well…Erza mentioned it once." Ren replied.

"Scarlet-haired PAIN IN THE ASS!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah. We didn't think anything of it at first until now…Men-" Ichiya said.

"You weren't even there…" Tara said, giving him a weird look.

"These two men…Told me about it afterward." He replied.

"Anyway, our friend Arania was nice enough to lend us her pet spider. She supports us in this battle." Hibiki said simply.

"Are you kidding me…?" Tara said, frightened.

"Nope." The trio said together.

"Well, screw you guys then…" She muttered.

"Anyways…I'll go get little…Or rather, large, Arachna." Ren said, before speeding out the door.

_~Let's follow Ren, shall we?~_

Ren climbed up the stairs at an impressive speed, and headed over to the little glass cage Arachna was seated in. He nearly smacked right into a certain snow mage.

"Ow! Oh, hey Ren." Eve greeted his teammate with a smile.

"Ah! Er, hey Eve." Ren said simply.

At that moment, Ren realized how pissed Eve would be if he realized his girlfriend was in the basement.

"What are you doing?" Eve asked him.

"Oh, er, just going to get that spider Arania asked us to take care of." He replied. Only a half-lie.

"Oh…I was just about to go to sleep." Eve said.

"Well, good night then." Ren said nervously before getting the spider and heading back off to the basement.

"Weird…"

_~Back to Tara~_

Ren soon returned with the spider. It was a massive tarantula, with different colors of pinkish-purple and orange and black.

"_Typhochlaena costae. A new type of tarantula, discovered not long ago." Hibiki stated, grinning._

_"Get it AWAY!" Tara shouted, trembling._

_"Thursday…"_

_"What?" Hibiki asked._

_"Thursday is all I can say…Please, get the spider away!" She said frantically._

_"Thursday…Is good, but…Anything else you can tell us?" Ichiya inquired._

_"I-I can't…" Tara said weakly._

_"I hate making girls afraid, but you know. War and…Stuff." Ren said, shrugging._

_"Come, we must open the cage and leave, Men-" Ichiya said._

_"Please, don't kill Arachna. Arania will kill us." Hibiki pleaded, and the trio left. But not before Ren opened the cage, allowing the spider freedom._

_Tara simply stared at the disgusting, hairy, filthy creature. It seemed to stare back at her, before taking a cautious step toward the exit to its cage._

_"Oh dear god, don't you DARE come near me…" Tara said, trembling. She cursed under her breath as it came out of the cage._

_It started to crawl toward her, and it actually crawled between her tied legs. It explored the little basement, simply crawling around. It scaled the wall and actually settled in the corner. Tara sighed. She can handle this, she can handle this…She can handle this._

_A tarantula was there, about 10 feet away from her._

_A tarantula._

_…This is bad…_

_She watched as the menacing creature simply sat there in the corner, content. Tara felt the exhaustion hit her like a rock that was thrown at her head. The tarantula just sat there, almost looking bored. Everything sort of faded to black when she was overtaken with fatigue._

_~Several hours later~_

_Tara woke up, shaking her head. Her back hurt from sleeping in that awkward position all night. Her whole body ached from sleeping in a wooden chair all night…She looked around as her vision focused, before spotting a colorful mass a foot away from her._

_"GYAH!" She shouted in shock. It inched toward her, almost curiously. She stared at it._

_"No, no no, go away, go away you stupid tarantula…" She said. Her legs were tied to the chair._

_She couldn't move._

_She stared fearfully as the tarantula moved closer toward her foot, its mandibles seeming to grow sharper._

_"Oh my god get away! Please, what have I ever done to you? What have I done? Just go away, please please PLEASE!" She whispered frantically._

_The spider ignored her pleas and simply shuffled forward, until it was only a few inches away from her foot. She started sweating, and her breathing became very quick and ragged. She was absolutely terrified. As the spider moved ever so slowly, almost tauntingly toward her, she started crying._

_"Get away from me…" She said, still crying._

_And, ever so carefully, it placed one leg on her shoe. Then the other. And soon all eight legs were on her foot, and that's when she screamed._

_~Eve's POV~_

_Eve had gone to sleep pretty quickly that night. His thoughts drifted from Blue Pegasus, to the Grand Magic Games, and finally to Tara._

_What was she doing right now…?_

_Probably sleeping._

_Is she thinking of me?_

_Hopefully._

_He smiled at that thought, and as his thoughts drifted around, he found himself slowly falling asleep._

_~To the scream~_

_Eve was having a happy dream. It was a snowy day, and it was Christmas. It was dark outside, with only the streetlamps on…_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A loud scream suddenly dragged him into consciousness._

_"What the hell?!" He yelled, bolting upright._

_He looked around. None of the others had woken up…How was that possible? He got up quietly, looking around frantically. He looked outside…But nobody was up yet. It was early. He ran back inside, only to hear someone…Crying? And it was inside, too._

_He descended down the stairs to the basement. Yes, that's where the crying was coming from. He opened the door, and was bewildered at what he saw._

_"…Tara?"_

_**HAHAHA! CLIFFHANGAAAAAH! Well, sort of. Yeah. Hahaha, yeah…Anyways, I'll be updating again soon. Bye~**_


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. The only character I own is Tara.**

**Heheh. Sorry about the cliffhanger, guys. I just HAD to 3**

Eve stared at the tired-looking girl, crying and sweating and shaking with the large tarantula crawling up her leg.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He exclaimed.

He ran toward her, and very quickly swiped the spider off of her. He untied the ropes on her hands, then moved down to untie her legs.

"The handcuffs…I know where the key is. Just…Stay here, okay?" Eve said hurriedly, before running out the door.

Tara stared at the spider, wriggling frantically on the ground, on its back. She whimpered a bit at the pitiful creature, wriggling its legs in the air in an attempt to flip itself over. Her breathing slowly became a bit more normal, and Eve quickly returned with the key.

"Hold still for me, okay?" Eve said before kneeling behind her and unlocking the handcuffs. She sprang up, and fled to the stairs.

"Tara, hold on!" He whispered, before grabbing her arm and putting his hand over her mouth gently. "Listen, okay…? I don't know what's going on, I don't understand why you're here. I'm guessing this has to do with that stupid 'war' between our guilds, and if I'm right, I need you to be quiet so I can get you out of here without waking anyone else up. So just, calm down for ten minutes, and then you can explain to me what's happening, okay…?" He whispered quietly to her.

Tara relaxed a bit, and nodded. He took his hand away from her mouth, and took her hand. The two went up the stairs quietly and into the main room, passing Hibiki and Rens' separate rooms. Hibiki shuffled in his bed, and woke up for a second. Tara and Eve froze, hoping he wouldn't walk out of his bedroom and see the two. Eve peered into his room for a split second, and Hibiki simply looked around and went back to sleep. The pair hurriedly ran outside, and fled from the inn.

They came to a stop a few blocks from Honeybone. He pulled her into a small alleyway when a few people came close to them.

"Okay, Tara, please…Explain to me what's happening."

"O-Okay…" She stuttered. "Well…Yesterday…Ichiya, Ren, and Hibiki knocked me out when I was walking…They brought me to their inn, and tied me to a chair and also handcuffed me with something from the Magic Council to stop me from using magic-"

"Those were magic handcuffs. I used to work for the military, and I kept those as a souvenir…I guess they found them and used them…" Eve muttered.

"It wasn't a pleasant experience…Anyway, they captured me for some stupid interrogation…When I refused to say anything they locked me in there with that damn spider…" She continued.

"Arachnophobia, I'm guessing…?" Eve asked.

"Mhm." Tara replied. "Spiders are just…So…Creepy…"

"Heh. I don't like them either." Eve chuckled. "But I'm not exactly afraid of them…"

"Shut up." Tara muttered, glaring at him.

He just smiled at her.

"Come on, let's get you home." Eve said, laughing.

"Thank you." Tara said, sarcastically.

The two walked the last few blocks back to Honeybone warily. They kept looking over their shoulders, checking for Ren, Hibiki, or Ichiya. They never saw them, though, and kept going. The trip was not silent, however…

"Thanks for, er, saving me…" Tara chuckled.

"Well…You're my girlfriend, and as such I had to." Eve said, laughing.

Tara got a not-so-unnoticable blush on her face at the term 'girlfriend'. **(A/N: I would too, Tara. I would too.)**

Of course Eve notices. He notices everything. "Ah, so you enjoy that title, eh?" He asked smugly.

"NO! Well, yes, but no! I do, but no!" Tara protested.

"You DON'T?" Eve gasped with mock-hurt.

Tara simply facepalmed in frustration.

"Whatever you say, you totally do." Eve said, grinning.

"Shut up." She told him, though she was smiling.

"Seeeee? Even now you're smiling." He said, his smile growing.

"Whatever!" She exclaimed as they came to the door of Honeybone. Tara knocked on it loudly.

"Hey, I know how to make you smile even more." Eve said thoughtfully.

"Oh really? How?" She said skeptically.

And then she knew what he meant.

And as he quickly pulled her in, their lips touching, she did smile more.

_Damn. Knows me too well…_She thought.

And, of course, the door flew open.

"Who the hell knocks on the door at 5:30 in the morn-Whoa…" Natsu said, staring at them.

"GYAH!" Tara said, flinching away.

"Er…Yeah…Come on in…We need to, ah, tell the others that…You're…here…" Natsu said, his eye twitching.

"Sure…" Eve said, chuckling as Tara walked in, blushing madly.

Just as he was about to walk in, Natsu stopped him.

"Good job." Natsu said, patting him on the back as Eve continued on inside.

Now it was Eve's turn to be confused.

"HEY GUUUUUYS! TARA'S BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Natsu yelled as loud as he could.

This resulted in him being shot in the face with ice.

"QUIET YOU IDIO-Oh hey Tara." Gray said, noticing her. "Hey Eve."

"TARA-CHAN!" Wendy cheered, running and tackle-hugging her.

"Whoa, stronger than she looks! Stronger than she looks!" Tara said, laughing.

"TARAAA!" Lisanna cheered.

"Jeez..You guys make it seem like I was gone for 7 months…" Tara said, chuckling.

Erza sprang up, then.

"Where were you, Tara?" She asked…Just, with a sword in Tara's face.

"Gyah! Er…Well…" Tara began.

The told the story of her kidnapping. The attempted interrogation, and the small information she gave to them. Of course it was useless to Blue Pegasus, now. They could easily alter the date. She told them all about how they trapped her with the tarantula, how she fell asleep and woke up to it a foot away from her. She told them how it crawled onto her shoe and she screamed and panicked, how Eve had woken up. She told them about how Eve had saved her, calmed her down and snuck her out of their inn, and brought her back to Honeybone.

"And that's pretty much it." Tara finished.

"You left out the part about how you two were making out about 5 minutes ago." Natsu stated.

"Shut. Up." She said, with a death glare.

Eve simply patted her head. "I see that Gray is not the only pervert present."

"HEY!" Natsu yelled in protest. "I AM NOT A PERVERT!"

"Oh please. You wanted to check on Lucy when she was in the shower." Erza countered.

Gray simply had an impressed look on his face.

"YOU WHAT?!" Lucy screeched.

"Eve?" Tara asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Run." She said.

"Good idea."

"Bye."

And then he ran. Behind him, fire pretty much blew out the windows.

"I AM NOT A PERVERRRRRT!" A voice yelled.

_Yeah right._

**Oh Natsu. Not as perverted as Gray, but still very perverted. Yeah, you heard me KAT. He's a perv. YOU HAVE AN ANIME CRUSH ON A PERV! Haha, I'll see you later, guys~**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: No…I don't own Fairy Tail. Now, will you take a nice cup of shut the f*** up?**

**MWAHAHAHAHA! DOUBLE UPDATE! Sorry, this is more of a filler chapter. Hopefully, the next one is more exciting, sorry!**

"CALM DOWN? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN? YOU KIDNAPPED MY GIRLFRIEND WHO'S ARACHNOPHOBIC AND THEN TRAPPED HER IN A ROOM, TIED TO A CHAIR WITH A TARANTULA!" A voice hollered from inside Blue Pegasus' inn.

"WAR PURPOSES? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WAR PURPOSES? YOU KIDNAPPED MY GIRLFRIEND."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! YOU SCARED HER TO DEATH!"

Ah, so you thought he wouldn't be mad, hm? No, quite the opposite.

"THAT IS NO DAMN EXCUSE FOR KIDNAPPING ANYONE!"

"No, no, YOU listen. YOU DO NOT KIDNAP TARA OR ANYONE!"

Well, Eve's ex-military, so…Yeah. He's sensitive to all that…Law stuff.

"FINE, I will CALM DOWN." The voice finished.

But only after there was rock-hard snow pouring out of the windows of the little inn. It took them several hours to clean it all up, and after that, they were shivering. Eve stood, a burning rage showing in his eyes. Oh, he was PISSED.

"We said we were sorry!" Hibiki complained.

"We were doing it for our guild…Men-" Ichiya added.

"She's okay, now, at least…" Ren mumbled.

"You kidnapped my girlfriend against her will. You thought I would be OKAY with that?" Eve said, his voice not quite as loud as earlier but still fairly loud.

"Well…That's why we didn't tell you…" Hibiki said.

"Well, how would you feel if I kidnapped Jenny? Or Sherry? Or…Erza…?" Eve asked, glaring at the trio.

"Ohhhhh…" Hibiki said in realization.

"Men…-" Ichiya said.

"I see…" Ren muttered.

"Understand now?" Eve said, facepalming.

"Yeah…" The three said in unison.

"You had better understand." Eve said.

It felt like scolding _children…_

"We do, Eve…We took it way too far." Ren said apologetically.

"Good. Because it's not pleasant to see your girlfriend in tears with a giant tarantula crawling up her leg…" Eve replied.

"Hey, can you tell us _one _thing?" Hibiki asked.

"Er…What?" Eve said, looking confused.

"Did you kiss Tara when you got her back to Honeybone?" He asked.

"Childish _idiot…_" Eve said, facepalming once more. "_Yes. _Are you happy?"

"YEP!" The trio said in unison.

"Weird…" Eve muttered.

_~Back to Tara~_

"So you DID make out with him!" Lucy cheered.

"Oh my god…Will you shut up?" Tara groaned, throwing her head against her pillow.

"Awwwwww!" Lisanna said, smiling.

"That means you too!" Tara growled.

"Sorry about…Telling them about your arachnophobia... I'm so sorry, punish me at will!" Erza cried, kneeling by Tara's bed.

"What…? NO!" Tara groaned again.

Seriously…Were these three that strange?

Tara got off of her bed, and looked outside. It had been a few hours since her little escape, and she had slept for a while. Gray and Natsu were arguing over who was the most perverted, and Juvia was siding with Gray at the moment. Lucy decided to join in the argument, claiming that they were equally perverted.

"There is no point in arguing! YOU'RE BOTH PERVERTS!" She yelled.

"Gray-sama is not perverted!" Juvia protested. "Well…Maybe a little bit…" She muttered.

Tara just chuckled. She reflected on what had happened earlier.

_Heheh. Eve looked cute in his pajamas…_She thought.

And then she facepalmed. _Did I seriously just think that…?_

"I'm gonna head out." She announced. For some reason, she _really _wanted to see Eve again.

"Are you sure…? Maybe I should come with you. Safety purposes." Erza asked.

"No, it's fine…" _Someone else'll be there._ She thought, smiling.

"A-Are you sure? You could get re-kidnapped." Levy said, looking up from her book.

"I'll be fine." Tara said, walking toward the door.

"She'll be fine. She's going out to look for her boyfriend." Gray said, looking up from pinning Natsu down.

"Gray has a point." Natsu said, nodding. "Probably so she can make out with him."

"SHUT UP!" Tara yelled.

"You're the one who ruined my innocence!" Natsu protested.

"Innocence?! You look at Lucy's underwear!" She yelled.

"YOU WHAT?!" Lucy screeched.

"See ya, Natsu." She said, grinning evilly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A voice yelled from inside the inn.

"Sucker." Tara said, smirking.

_Okay…Now how do I find Eve…?_ She wondered.

She thought about it…Where did he like to be…? She looked up at the noon sun, and it occurred to her: He was at the plaza.

"_I love it here. It's so peaceful."_ She recalled him saying. She smiled at the fond memory of that day.

And so, she began at a brisk pace toward the proud plaza of Crocus. Several times, she saw members of Blue Pegasus, and panicked. She ducked into an alleyway, until she heard one group talk about something. Or rather, someone.

"Oh god…Eve was so mad…"

"I feel really bad for Ren, Hibiki, and Ichiya…"

"I know, right?"

"Well…They kidnapped his girlfriend…"

Tara had to resist laughing out loud. Seems Eve gave them what they deserved. As the group passed by, she headed back out to the street. And then, she saw the top of the white marble fountain peeking out above the trees surrounding the plaza. She smiled, and walked inside one of the many passages to the little place. And, of course…Someone was there.

"Tara…? Hey!"

"I figured you would be here, Eve." She said, grinning.

"Mm, you know me well." Eve said, nodding.

She took a seat next to him on the bench he was seated in. She leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I heard you gave Ichiya and Ren and Hibiki quite the scolding." She said.

"They totally deserved it…" He replied.

"Can I help you next time? I have a brick…" Tara asked.

"Eh, sure." Eve said, laughing a bit.

"So…What do you think is going to happen with this stupid war between our guilds?" Tara asked once more.

"Chances are, there's going to be some crazy final battle between them. And Blue Pegasus will win." Eve replied.

"What? No, Fairy Tail would win." Tara said, shaking her head.

"No, Blue Pegasus."

"No, Fairy Tail."

"Are we really arguing about this?" Eve asked.

"Haha, I guess so." Tara said, laughing a bit.

And that's when they heard the explosion.

"Is that…" Tara said, looking up in awe.

"Christina…?" Eve finished.

The massive airship flew over head.

"BLUE PEGASUS! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

**Hahaha, cliffhangah! TAKE THAT!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail~**

**TRIPLE UPDATE! Man, I feel like a badass~**

"I-I have to go check on my guild!" Tara shouted.

"Well I have to help mine!" Eve exclaimed.

"Listen, Eve, do not hesitate to fight my guild. They won't hesitate against your guild..." Tara said seriously, turning to face him.

"Heheh…This also means we're enemies. Even if we're dating." Eve said, smirking.

Tara smiled. "I will see you out on the battlefield, then." She said, and kissed his cheek before she ran off toward her guild.

"Aw…I don't get an actual kiss?" Eve said, with mock-sorrow.

"Nope!" She called, before disappearing.

"Aw…" Eve said, smiling, before darting off toward his guild.

Tara ran toward her guild, hoping to pass the flying airship. However, Christina had gotten there a bit quicker than she'd imagined it would. It was dropping…

"Explosive…Cupcakes…" Tara said, dumbfounded. "Exploding…Cupcakes…"

The fortified walls of Honeybone were covered in frosting and sprinkles. There were brown bits of cake itself smeared in places, and the ground was unrecognizable behind all the shades of white, blue, pink, and yellow.

"THERE'S ONE DOWN THERE!" A voice cried out above her.

"Oh crap…" Tara said, staring up at the airship.

"FIRE!" The voice yelled again, and a blue-frosting projectile was fired at her. It caught Tara in the leg.

"BASTARDS!" She yelled above her, and she threw herself inside Honeybone, where the others were preparing themselves.

"Tara!" Lucy said, noticing her first. The others turned to face her as the bombs went off, and were surrounding a table with a map on it.

"I'm alright, I just got hit in the leg." Tara said, and joined their little circle, where Erza was conducting their group.

"Alright. I want Bisca and Alzack stationed on these two roofs, firing at Christina with the spray paint grenades. Cana! Who are the people who should stay behind and defend Honeybone?" She demanded.

Cana grinned, and held her cards up. Closing her eyes, she threw a few cards down onto the map, which stuck in place at the little square marked "Honeybone".

"Levy, Juvia, Droy, Lisanna, Makarov, Warren, Bixlow, Reedus, Kinana, and Fried. " Cana said simply.

"Alright…And can you explain why?" Erza asked.

"Simple. Levy is a long-range attacker. Juvia is long-range, and can swipe those explosive cupcakes right out of the air. Droy has plants which can again, deflect those cupcakes. Lisanna can fly, so…She can smack right into Christina. Makarov is our leader, and he'll stay. Warren has telepathy, so he can keep us in touch right from here, also why Makarov is here. Bixlow's dolls can attack long-range. Reedus's pict magic can summon cannons. Kinana can take care of the defenders. Fried can create runes to defend against those…Cupcakes…Oh, and Porlyusica might be useful here, too." Cana explained. "The rest, offensive. Of course, Asuka stays behind."

"Alright. You have your orders. Go!" Erza demanded.

"Natsu and Gray, stick together. Mirajane, Elfman, keep an eye on each other. If Loke comes, well, tell him to watch out for everyone. Carla, you know to keep Wendy safe. Wendy, if someone needs healing, you know what to do. The rest, watch out for everyone. Go!" Makarov yelled.

The group rushed out the door.

_~Eve's POV~_

Eve ran as fast as he could to their inn. When he saw the inn, he understood.

It was covered in spray paint.

There were different shades of pink and purple and blue, and black explosive marks were marked everywhere. There was red and green and all sorts of colors thrown together, and he burst through the door.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" He yelled.

"Fairy Tail attacked us with spray paint grenades!" Bob explained. "We struck back by sending Christina. Our offensive is ready to strike." He continued.

"I see…Let's go, then." Eve replied.

He saw Ren, Ichiya, and Hibiki, who was typing away on his magic screens. He saw Riko and Dezille **(A/N: They are actual members of Blue Pegasus, but are not well-known)**, as well as several other members of Blue Pegasus preparing for the assault. Jenny was saying goodbye to Hibiki, as she was on the offensive.

"CHARGE, BLUE PEGASUS!" Bob yelled.

The group cheered, and ran outside. Jenny switched to her battle form, and Ren was by Eve's side. Some flew up to the rooftops, others charged on the ground.

"Ren, where are we headed?" Eve asked as they ran.

"Up." Ren answered.

"I figured." Eve said, grinning.

"Aerial Levitation!" Ren commanded, his hands facing the ground.

The two felt the weightless sensation of being lifted off the ground, and they were lifted up onto the rooftops of Crocus.

"I'll never get over how weird that feels." Eve remarked.

_~Back to Tara~_

"Tara! You and I, we stick together!" Lucy said as they ran out the door.

"Alright! Let's go!" She said in reply.

"Come on, let's get up onto the roofs!" Lucy said.

"How?" Tara asked.

"Natsu! Wendy!" Lucy called as the two ran out the door.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked, stopping.

"We need to borrow Carla and Happy. We want to get onto the roofs." Lucy explained.

"We'll help. Wendy, stay here!" Carla commanded.

"Okay, Carla!" Wendy said cheerfully.

"Aye, sir!" Happy yelled as he and Carla lifted the two girls up and onto the rooftops of Crocus.

"Thanks, guys!" Tara said, as the two flew down to pick up their respective partners. Wendy and Natsu were seen flying into the air, carried by Carla and Happy.

"Let's go!" Lucy said, and the two sped off.

Lucy's whip was very handy. She was able to expand it and hold onto things, and it could pull them both across when it contracted. The pair ran across the rooftops with this system, until they came to a stop not far from Blue Pegasus' inn.

"I think we're about 5 blocks away from Blue Pegasus' inn." Lucy judged.

Tara stood by the edge, looking over at the battles going on. Gray was blasting ice everywhere, and Ichiya, in his disturbingly muscular form, was being flown around by Nichiya and throwing perfume down at the streets.

"Hey, Lucy…?" Tara asked.

"Yeah?" She asked, standing by her.

"Let's take Nichiya out. Then we get to send Ichiya crashing to the ground." Tara said, grinning.

"Have fun." Lucy said, chuckling.

"Staff of the Meadow." She said.

"Ooo! That's one I haven't seen before!" Lucy said, admiring the staff.

It was a beautiful green staff, with dark green vine markings on it. The vines curled toward the top, and at the top was a pink rose, with three little green spikes curved slightly over it.

"It's dangerous. Heheh." Tara said, still grinning. "RoseVine Shot." She said.

A thorny vine shot out of the staff. It aimed at Nichiya's tail, and almost hit it, when…

"White Fury!" A voice called out.

"Aerial Phose!" Another voice called out.

Tara and Lucy watched as the snow, carried in a cyclone, shot at the vine, removing it from Ichiya and Nichiya's path. The vine faded away with a yellow glow.

"I see we have company." Lucy said, glaring at the two.

"Hm. Well, won't this be interesting." Tara said, glaring as well.

Ren and Eve stood on the roof next to them, grinning.

**OOOOO! Tara and Eve fight once again. This time with Ren and Lucy as allies. Heheh, this'll be the funnest fight I've ever written.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, AND THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS TARA.**

**Ah, Tara and Eve must fight once again…Heheheh. But this time, they've got Ren and Lucy to back them up! Let's DO THIS~**

Tara studied the two mages carefully. She was familiar with Eve, but Ren? Not so much.

"Rematch…Interesting." Eve commented.

"You guys aren't going to like…Start making out halfway through the battle, are you?" Ren asked, quite seriously.** (A/N: OH GOD! I couldn't even watch myself type it. I had to close my eyes T-T)**

"NO!" Tara and Eve protested at the same time.

"Suuuuuuure…" Lucy replied, grinning.

"Someday, Lucy…Someday…" Tara growled.

"Yeah, but someday is not today." Lucy stated.

"Whatever!" Tara shouted.

"White Fang." Eve said simply, his hand outstretched.

The blast of snow came faster than the two female mages expected. It hit them, cold as ice and hard as a rock.

"NOT AGAAAAAIN!" Tara shouted as the blast hit her.

"IT'S SO COOOLD!" Lucy yelled, right beside her.

The two female mages fell to the ground after being pushed across the roof. They got to their feet, and Lucy pulled out a key.

"Gate of the Archer! I open thee!" Lucy commanded. "Sagittarius!"

"Hello Lucy-san, moshimoshi!" The man in the horse costume greeted.

"Hi Sagittarius!" Tara and Lucy replied.

"Heeeey, isn't that the Spirit who tried to shoot Hibiki?" Eve asked.

"THAT WAS GEMINI'S DOING!" Lucy shouted angrily.

"And she also made Lucy…Oh Gemini." Ren sighed, shaking his head.

"I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" Lucy yelled.

"Now now, Lucy…" Tara said calmly.

"SAGITTARIUS! FIRE!" Lucy shouted.

"But of course, moshimoshi!" Sagittarius said loudly, and fired a huge barrage of arrows.

"Hm. I feel like this is easy." Ren said simply. Air poured out of his hands and formed a huge wave. The wave pushed the arrows back.

"GAH!" Tara shouted as the arrows came flying back.

The magic arrows hit them everywhere. Head, eyes, face, back…Everywhere.

"Oh man…Ow…" Lucy groaned.

"My apologies, ma'ams! Moshimoshi!" Sagittarius said apologetically.

"It's okay, Sagittarius! Go back!" Lucy replied as Sagittarius disappeared.

"What else have you two ladies got?" Eve called out.

"Lucy, Ren can blow back most of our long-ranged attacks…" Tara stated.

"I know. So, one of us distracts them, and then the other goes in for the kill." Lucy replied.

"Alright. Staff of the Binding Light!" Tara shouted.

"Oh no, not THAT one!" Eve groaned.

"Blinding Shine!" She shouted again as a huge beam of light flew at the two.

The spell was meant for blinding opponents. It did no damage to them. Lucy summoned her magic whip. She lassoed it around a pole on that roof and flew across as it contracted.

"Lucy…"

"Huh…?" Ren said, confused and blind.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!"

"GYAHHHH!" Ren shouted in pain as Lucy's heel collided with his face.

The bright light faded away and Eve quickly saw Ren rolling on the rooftop in pain.

"LUCY, HOW COULD YOU?" He exclaimed in mock-horror.

"Sorry." Lucy said, shrugging.

"Dawn Bloom." Tara sighed, pointing the staff at Eve.

"GYAH!" Eve shouted in shock as a huge ray of light flew into him, knocking him down. He retaliated quickly, though.

"White Out!" He shouted as he hit the ground.

"NOT FREAKING AGAIN!" Tara cried out as the cold snow blasted at her.

"Hey, don't hit your girlfriend!" Lucy growled.

"She just hit me!" Eve shouted in reply.

"Whatever!" Tara growled.

"Oh god, my FACE!" Ren said, holding his cheek.

"Yeah, Sherry's not going to like that." Lucy said, shaking her head.

"Hush! Aerial!" Ren shouted.

"Owww!" Lucy cried out, her hands over her ears, seemingly inside a dome, on her knees.

"Ohhh no you don't! Rising Sun!" Tara yelled as another wave of light flew out of her staff.

"Gyah!" Ren shouted, dodging it quickly.

"Nope!" Lucy shouted, as her whip closed around his leg.

"Darnit Ren, you lost your concentration on her!" Eve shouted. "Blizzard!"

"AH!" Lucy shouted as more snow hit her right in the face. Mind you, she was still on the ground.

"EVE YOU IDIOT!" Ren yelled as he was pulled to the ground when Lucy got thrown back.

"Tara, help me out, eh?" Lucy said, releasing Ren and closing her whip around Tara's wrist. It contracted and pulled Tara over to their rooftop.

"Gladly!" She replied when she landed, and the whip released her. She grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her up, just as Ren and Eve were getting up.

"Staff of the Meadow." Tara commanded. Her previous staff was ex-quipped and replaced with a new one. It was an emerald green, that looked like a flower stem. It appeared to have leaves coming out of the sides of it, and there was what appeared to be a dark green vine crawling up to the top. At the top was a scarlet, rose-shaped gem with a pearl in the center.

"Pretty Staff, Tara, but not as pretty as you!" Eve said cheekily.

"Save it for later, Eve." Tara sighed.

"Fiiiiiiiine." Eve sighed.

"Aerial Shot!" Ren shouted.

Air swept towards Lucy and Tara. The air picked up all the dust and rocks and other loose bits and shot toward them.

"AHHH!" The two girls shouted as it scraped their skin and got in their eyes, and the air pushed them to the ground.

"Lucy, I need you to get down on the streets. Go through the alleys to get to Blue Pegasus' guild. This is taking too long. One of them will probably follow you, so be careful." Tara muttered as they lied there.

"What about you…? And how?" Lucy asked.

"I'll be fine! And use the streetlamp…" Tara said, pointing to a nearby one.

"Alright…You'll be fine, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, just go!" Tara replied.

Lucy got up quickly. Her whip extended and wrapped around the streetlamp, and she waved as it pulled her. She let go quickly and hit the ground running into a nearby alley.

"I'll go after her!" Ren yelled quickly. He jumped off the roof with a shout. "Aerial Levitation!"

"Well, it's just you and me then." Eve said.

"Yeah, once again." Tara replied.

"White Fury!"

"RoseThorn Slash!"

The two cast their spells at the same time. However, when snow hit her, it just went straight through Eve.

Or, rather, what LOOKED like Eve.

Tara got thrown back, but was able to remain on her feet due to the large, tree-trunk thick vine that shot out of her Staff blocking a lot of snow. But when it just went straight through Eve, she cursed.

"Don't you LOVE that spell?" His voice asked from right behind her.

She tried to turn around, but he had her trapped with one arm around her waist and the other pinning her arms to her back.

"Hey, Tara?" He asked.

"What?" She replied, glaring.

"Is it later, yet?" Eve asked innocently.

Tara smiled, and was just about to say something when…

"HALT! STOP THIS MADNESS! THE MAGIC COUNCIL HAS ARRIVED!"

_Oh…Crap…_


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, AND THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS TARA!**

**Oooooooohhhh SNAP, dem Magic Council people are here. Ohhhhh boy. OHHHHHH NOOO…**

**Oh, and a fun fact about the last chapter: When I was writing it, I had two tabs open from the Fairy Tail wiki. They were Ren and Eve's. I had to look at their spells for the battle, right? So, I'm on Eve's page and I was looking for a particular spell, but I got distracted…I scrolled to the top and read the ENTIRE thing. Then I realized I forgot what I was looking for and minimized the tab, and went back to typing before I remembered…**

"Oh, great." Eve sighed.

"STOP FIGHTING, AND LET ME SEE THE ORCHESTRATORS OF THIS EVENT!" The voice shouted again.

On the other side of the street, Tara saw Gray release a random Blue Pegasus member. "Oi, the people who organized this event were our guildmasters! This was just a friendly prank war! NOW GO HOME!" He shouted.

Lahar looked up at him apprehensively. "THE GUILDMASTERS ORGANIZED THIS MESS? THEN ALLOW ME TO SPEAK TO THEM!"

"Warren, get Makarov out here." Tara said, as if someone was right in front of her.

"Who are you talking to…?" Eve asked.

"Warren. He has telepathy, but we have to speak out loud." Tara replied.

"Ah…" Eve said in understanding.

"I'm guessing you can just think and tell Hibiki?" Tara said.

"Yeah. Bob's on his way right now." Eve replied.

There was silence for about 5 seconds…

"Eve..."

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of me now."

"But I like holding you…"

"You're so cheesy…With almost everything you say." Tara said, shaking her head.

"Yes, but you enjoy it." Eve replied, grinning.

"And how would you know?" She asked.

"You're blushing." Eve stated matter-of-factly.

Tara cursed in her head. "Of course."

Eve just laughed. "But if you really want to be let go, I'll let go." He said, and released her.

"Thank you." Tara said. Although, in her head, she did kind of miss it.

She was pretty sure Eve knew that too.

Tara looked over the edge of the roof. "Hey, there they are now…"

Eve walked up next to her and looked down below them. "Seems you're correct."

Makarov and Bob were talking furiously with Lahar.

"This is completely out of hand! I should arrest ALL of you!"

"It was just a fun battle between old friends…"

"Did any citizen get ACTUALLY hurt?"

"You damaged the capital of Fiore!"

"We can clean it up."

"It wouldn't be hard with all the people we have."

"I'll have to talk to…"

"It doesn't matter, we will clean up this entire thing."

"Of course we will, of course we will…"

"Fine, but I don't want to see ANYTHING like this again, understand?"

"Yes, now go."

Lahar gave a final glare to the two guildmasters, before waving his troops away and leaving. Tara sighed with relief.

"Well, nobody's getting arrested, at least." Eve sighed.

"Yeah, but now we have to clean everything…I hate community service." Tara said.

"Eh, I do too. But we had to clean confetti." Eve remarked.

"We had to clean snow!" Tara exclaimed, turning to face him.

"Okay, so we're still even." Eve replied, grinning.

"Whatever…" Tara dismissed.

Eve smiled triumphantly.

_~Several hours later~_

"Gray, why did you have to freeze the entire inside of the café?!" Lucy groaned.

"It was hot in here." Gray said nonchalantly.

"WELL THAT'S A STUPID EXCUSE!" Lucy exclaimed.

Gray just smirked.

The two guilds had almost cleaned up all the stains and damage. Only the frozen café remained on Fairy Tail's half of the damage, and Gray's ice was not yielding in the slightest.

"JUST LEMME MELT THE DAMN ICE ALREADY!" Natsu roared.

"You'll burn the entire café down!" Tara said, looking at him as if he were crazy.

It took many more hours for the ice to melt. Eventually, they had to allow Natsu to melt the ice. Him and Juvia (who used boiling water) were able to heat the ice without causing _too_ much damage.

"Ohhhh, I'm tired…" Lucy sighed.

"We'll let you sleep when we get back to the guild." Makarov said, nodding.

"I think I'll just sleep here for a bit…" Lucy said, curling up on a booth chair.

"No, don't fall asleep-Aaaand she's asleep." Natsu sighed.

"Somebody carry her back to the guild." Erza sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'll do it." Natsu groaned, lifting her up and holding her bridal style.

Lucy opened her eyes for a brief moment. Tara winked at her, and Lucy glared at her before closing her eyes again. Tara grinned and walked out with the rest of her guild. The sun was setting at this point, and she looked away from the blinding light. She sighed, a smile on her face. It had been a rather interesting day. She recalled the double-battle she had earlier with Lucy, Ren, and Eve.

Hm, Eve.

She looked at Natsu carrying Lucy and smirked.

"Now, don't you wish that was Eve carrying you?" Erza whispered in her ear.

"Shut. Up." Tara growled, glaring.

_You know she's right…_An annoying voice in her head said.

"But it's true…" Erza said again.

Then Lisanna was on her other side.

"It already happened once." Lisanna said, grinning.

Ah, yes. _That _incident…

"Yes, well, whatever." Tara growled, trying to lose the two girls.

Erza, sadly, pulled her back. "And then he kissed you in front of everyone."

A deep blush spread across Tara's face. "LEAVE ME ALOOOONE!" Tara screeched, and then ran away.

Mirajane looked at the poor girl, then at Erza, and then Lisanna. Lisanna was learning well from her and Erza. "Tara, I need to ask you something!" She said cheerfully.

"W-What…?" Tara said shakily.

"Erza said Eve also kissed you during our pillow fight…? Is that true?" Mirajane asked, a huge grin plastered onto her face.

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE?!" Tara yelled again before speeding ahead of everyone.

"Poor girl." Mirajane sighed.

**Little short filler chapter. Sorry. But it's kinda funny, right? Right? Anyway, bye~**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! The only character I own is Tara-chan :D !**

**Alright. Things are to get a tad serious. Just a bit. Actually, no, a lot serious. A lot serious. Heheheh.**

Tara stormed into Honeybone furiously, still blushing.

Erza's teasing? She can handle.

Lisanna's teasing? She can handle.

Mirajane's teasin? She. Can. Handle.

But when all 3 of them are combined, it's ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. The rest of the guild walked inside, everyone exhausted.

"Welp, I'm off to bed!"

"Yeah, me too."

"NO MORE NIGHT WATCH!"

Tara said nothing, just leaped onto her bed. When all the chatter had died down and the lights were out, she was asleep.

…

…

…

_Her mother cried in pain._

"_Yeah, what are you gonna do about it, you worthless excuse for a wife?" Her father said, snickering._

_FWACK! FWACK!_

_He wacked her with the legs of the chair._

_FWACK! FWACK!_

"_Daddy, stop!" 8 year old Tara cried out._

"_Shut up you maggot!" He shouted, his breath reeking of alcohol._

_FWACK! FWACK!_

_The chair smashed down on her. FWACK!_

_Tara cried, blood on her mouth and bruises all over._

_He returned to her mother, who cried. FWACK! The chair came down. He kicked her side repeatedly._

_Tara looked around for something-Anything that might top him. Her eyes settled on one of many empty beer bottles on the table that she was next to. She grabbed it, stood up, and…_

_CRASH!_

_Her father cried out in pain, glass cutting his right arm._

"_YOU! YOU WORTHLESS PILE OF DISGUSTING, USELESS TRASH!" He yelled, even more rage burning into his eyes._

_SMACK!_

_Tara cried as yet another red mark was made on her cheek._

"_GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled again._

_FWACK!_

_The chair came around and knocked her back onto the ground._

"_IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU'LL BE, WATCH YOUR MOTHER PAY FOR IT!" He yelled._

_He picked up a shard of glass from the shattered bottle off the floor._

"_NO DADDY NO!" Tara screamed._

_He took the shard of glass and made small cuts onto her mother. On her arms, her face, her legs, her feet…Everywhere._

"_MAKE ONE GOD DAMN MOVE AND I'LL USE A KNIFE!" He threatened._

"_DADDY STOP!"_

Tara woke up with a start. She was sweating and trembling and crying. She looked around fearfully; everyone was still asleep…

_~Eve's POV~_

Eve hadn't been able to sleep well that night. He kept drifting out of and then floating back into consciousness all night, and he was frustrated. He glanced at the clock, which read 12:00. Midnight.

Hm, Midnight. Reminds him of something from, say, 7 years ago…?

He turned over, closing his eyes. Or, at least, trying to. His mind simply kept spouting random thoughts to him.

_What's the meaning of life, though?_

_Where do we go after we die?_

_Is there a way to defy fate?_

_Tara's eyes are pretty…_

_Mind, let me sleep!_

Eve rolled over once again. And then, he got the strangest sensation. As if…Almost like something was wrong. A scary, awful feeling that gave him goosebumps. He got up out of his bed and walked out of the inn.

_Maybe the beach'll calm me down…_

He began walking with his head down, thinking. The feeling still crept up and down his spine, and he didn't quite like it. He kept walking, his head still down when he walked straight into a streetlamp.

"OH MAN! Owww…" He growled, rubbing his head.

With an angry glare at the streetlamp, he continued on his way to the beach. His feet met somewhat cool sand, when he heard…Sobbing?

"What the…Who's crying?" Eve asked himself. He kept walking, until a small figure sitting on the edge of the water came into his sight.

He kept walking closer, until the figure was clear. She had her head in her hands, and was crying. But, he somehow recognized the color of her hair, the distinct voice thrashed around in her sobs.

"…Tara…?" He said slowly, worriedly.

Tara looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"I-I'm sorry, Eve…I lied to you."

**SHORT BUT IMPORTANT! Ooo, what did she lie about…? FIND OUT SOOOON~**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, AND THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS TARA.**

**READREADREADREADREADTHIS: GUYS LISTEN UP! TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE AND/OR MY FANFICTION! MY FRIEND KATgrrzl2000 HAS AN EVE FANFICTION! IT'S SUPER SHORT! BUT, SHE TELLS ME THAT IF AT LEAST 2 PEOPLE REVIEW TELLING HER TO WRITE A SEQUEL, SHE'LL DO IT! I already reviewed for pro-sequel, so if just ONE more person could go and just tell her to MAKE A FRIGGIN SEQUEL I'd love you forever. And not in a creepy way. Just, GO! RIGHT NOW! GO GO GO AND REVIEW AND TELL HER A SEQUEL MUST BE MADE IN ORDER TO ACHIEVE HAPPINESS!**

Tara looked at him with tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her hair was a mess.

"Lied to me about…What?" Eve asked, slowly walking toward her.

"D-Do y-you remember w-what I told you about m-my parents?" She asked, stuttering.

The sad story came to him again. The housefire…"Yeah…What about it?" He replied, sitting next to her.

"I-I lied…I l-left…A-A huge part of it out…" Tara said, burying her face in her hands.

Eve put his arms around her and pulled her closer. She was now crying into his shirt. "Go ahead, tell me." Eve said softly.

"I-My father abused my mother and I…" Tara said, crying even harder.

Eve tensed up in surprise. "H-He did?"

"Y-Yeah…And horribly too…I-I can tell you the entire s-story…" Tara whimpered.

"Please, do…" Eve replied, still holding her.

And so, she began her story.

_I never knew about it. My mother, she just took it for the first 7 years after I was born. She always had some excuse. "Oh, I just fell…" "Bumped the table." "Bumped into a wall." I always trusted her, because…She was my mother. But she always had that excuse…She hid the fact that my dad would abuse her. Punch her, kick her, slap her, shove her…And say the most horrible things. I was never close to him, my dad. He would just acknowledge me and then walk away. I thought it was all normal, too. I thought it was normal that there were empty beer bottles all over the house, that the cigarettes were tossed onto the floor. My mom, she would just pick them up and throw them out, always smiling. And my dad would just make her do it again and again._

_And one night, on July 7__th__…I was only seven. I woke up to someone crying downstairs. I opened my door, carefully, and walked down the stairs…And there she was, a bloody nose and mouth and tears streaming down her face. And he was saying the most horrible names and things. I just stood there, too shocked to even say anything. My mother saw me, and she had a horrified look on her face. He turned around, and just grabbed me and shoved me into the kitchen with my mother. He started wailing on me, just punching and slapping and shoving and knocking me down, only to pick me up and start all over again. My mom kept begging him to stop, but he never did. Never…_

_A year later, I did something stupid. I…H-He was beating my mother senseless with a chair. He would raise it in the air, his breath reeking of alcohol, and just slam it down on her. Her face and stomach were bloody and horrifying. And I-I was on the floor next to her, crying, screaming, begging him to stop! But he just…Didn't listen to me…Had no remorse or regret, or any second thoughts. And as she just lied there on the floor, crying and bleeding, I…I just grabbed an empty beer bottle off the table and smashed it against his right arm. He was so scary…He just whirled on me and beat me and slammed me down with that chair. And when I was on the ground, he picked up a shard of glass off the floor and started to cut her. He just sliced her skin and made her bleed all over. And he said it was my fault for doing that to him…_

_It didn't end after that. He just kept swinging at us for years after that. The drinking and smoking only got worse. He started using different things, too. He used his fists, his belts, the beer bottles, even sticks. And one day, when I was twelve, I left to go buy food with my mother's money. She was cleaning up all his cigarettes and bottles. And then, as I paid for the food, I smelled something…I smelled smoke. I thought someone around was smoking, or maybe my father was coming for some reason, but I smelled it. And that's when I heard someone yell. "FIRE!"_

"_A HOUSE IS ON FIRE!"_

_At first, I just thought it was some other house. It didn't involve me. And as I walked home, I noticed that the smell got stronger. And stronger. And stronger. And when I arrived at my home, it was just…In ashes. My parents, ashes. Every picture was just ashes now. I dropped the food I bought and just cried...I didn't grieve my father. I grieved my mother, for always trying to protect me. For doing so for the first seven years. For always telling me at night, when I was crying myself to sleep, that we would make it out just fine. That he wouldn't be around much longer, that he would leave soon. He did, but…She left with him._

"Y-You know the rest…How my uncle raised me. How he taught me magic and everything I know about it. And then he died, and then I…Left." Tara finished, no longer stuttering, just crackly from the crying. "I had a dream about it tonight…The first one in a while."

"T-Tara, I…" Eve began. "Tara, it's okay. He's not here anymore. He can't hurt you anymore." Eve said softly.

"He still haunts me…He can still hurt me in my nightmares…" Tara replied.

"I won't let him anymore. I won't let him haunt you day or night, and I won't stop until I know he doesn't anymore. I'll keep him away from you. These five words I swear to you: I'll be there for you." Eve said determinedly but yet still softly, lifting her head up so he could see her hazel eyes.

"E-Eve,I…" Tara stuttered.

"Sh, you don't have to say anything." Eve said again, wiping a stray tear away from Tara's cheek.

Tara jumped up onto her knees and hugged him, her arms around his neck, with surprising strength. "Th-Thank you, Eve…"

Eve just hugged her even tighter. Another tear rolled down her cheek, this time landing on her lips. He kissed that tear away, suddenly making Tara happy.

Happy despite the pain…

Happy despite the scars…

Happy.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, AND THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS TARA! So hush.**

**I would personally like to thank shiningstarofthenight for reviewing KATgrrlz2000's fanfiction and telling her to write a sequel, as per my request. Shining doesn't have any fanfictions yet, but she says on her profile she will soon! SO YAY! ALSO! These next chapters contain spoilers from the manga, so if you aren't caught with the manga or you watch only the anime, SPOILER ALERT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! So don't blame me.**

Tara woke up pretty late the next day. (About 3:00-Hey, she was up pretty late last night). She looked around briefly before seeing the small note written on the foot of the bed. She got out of her bed and picked it up…

_Hey, Tara._

_Well, last night you fell asleep on the beach. You know, you're still pretty, even when you're asleep. Not that I watched you sleep or anything. Well, I kind of did, but…Not like that, it's just…Ah, whatever. Anyway, I carried you back to your guild's inn, just so you know. Maybe I'll see you later today ;)?_

_-Eve_

"He watched me sleep…?" Tara said, blinking.

Tara just sighed and grabbed a simple white shirt and shorts. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her hair out and then changed. She walked out, and heard someone speaking…

"…Well, last night you fell asleep on the beach…Anyway, I carried you back to…Maybe I'll see you later today…" The voice recited.

"Levy?" Tara said. The bluenette turned around to face her, still holding the note.

"He watches you in your sleep?" Levy asked.

"I-I don't know, I'd be asleep, wouldn't I?" Tara replied.

"Mm, good point." Levy said, nodding.

"Yeah, er…So…The Grand Magic Games end soon, right?" Tara asked, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yep, the last round is tomorrow." Levy confirmed.

That saddened Tara. That means she wouldn't see Eve quite as frequently…"Oh."

"Oh, don't be sad. Eve'll find you. He sounds stalkerish enough in this note he left you." Levy said, nodding.

"Levy, sometimes I just…" Tara sighed.

"Anyway, you'll watch the survival round, right?" Levy asked.

"Of course I will. Fairy Tail's going to win." Tara said determinedly.

"Great! Soooooo you have a date this afternoon, I see?" Levy asked.

"Uh, you could say that…" Tara replied, a slight blush on her face.

"Then go meet Prince Charming." Levy said, grinning.

"Will you just…Shush?" Tara asked, her blush deepening.

"Go on, go on." Levy said, laughing.

Tara glared at her before walking out of the inn. But as she stepped out, a snowflake landed on her nose. Looking up, she saw it was snowing. Well, isn't that fitting? The cold air was sort of refreshing, and her breath came out in white clouds. She made her way into town, slowly getting colder and colder. It took about half an hour before she arrived at the plaza…

"IT'S SNOWING!" An overexcited voice shouted.

"Ohhhh boy…" Tara sighed.

She walked into the familiar plaza, and saw Eve…Making snowmen. Everywhere.

"And one more here…" Blast of snow. "Another one here…" Another blast of snow. "Maybe just ONE more here…" Yet another blast of snow.

Tara looked around. The snowmen were eerily…Perfect…

"Uh, having fun there…?" Tara asked.

"Yep!" Eve replied happily.

Tara walked up to one of the snowmen. One giant snowball on top of the other, perfectly proportioned. "How are you so good at making snowmen…?"

"Snow mages are cool like that." Eve said, grinning.

Snow continued to fall as Tara went around, staring at each snowman, trying to find some kind of flaw. It was all in vain, because each one was identically flawless. Then, a cold and hard snowball caught her in the arm.

"Did you just…" Tara began, looking at Eve.

"Yep." Eve said, nodding.

"You're dead." She growled.

Eve dove behind a snowman as Tara quickly launched several snowballs at him and caught him in the shoulder. Another bunch of snowballs were flung at Tara, who got caught in the leg before taking cover by a snowman.

"Tara, you can't beat a Snow Mage in a snowball fight!" Eve shouted.

"Well I can't just be target practice!" Tara shouted in reply.

"Tara, I'm afraid you ARE target practice for me." Eve said, grinning.

"What do you mean?" Tara asked nervously. She looked over to her right, and to her horror Eve was somehow behind the snowman standing there.

"Ah, crap." She muttered, diving toward another snowman close to her.

And then, Eve was in front of her. "Snow Clones are really funny, aren't they?"

Tara looked back at the Snow Clone she thought was Eve. It remained in the exact same position behind the snowman…"Sometimes, I really hate how clever you are with snow."

"Yeah, but you can't do much about it." He replied, grinning. He sat down so he was at her level.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But Snow Clones talk…?" She asked.

Eve laughed. "No, that was me talking."

"Oh, makes sense." Tara replied, nodding. "Uh, Eve?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you REALLY watch me sleep?"

"Well…"

"YOU DID?!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" Eve said, laughing, and holding up his hands in surrender.

"It's just a little creepy…" Tara said, crossing her arms.

"Haha, sorry. Here, I can make it up to you." Eve said, still laughing.

"Er, how…?" Tara asked.

He held out one hand, and held another one above it. A little sphere of snow appeared for a second between his hands, leaving a little figure behind.

"See? It's a chibi Tara!" Eve said excitedly.

Tara stared at the little figure in awe. It was a little snow-chibi version of her, with a little smile on her face and a thumbs-up.

"That's incredible…" Tara said, her mouth agape.

"Yeah, I can do a lot of little things with snow. In fact, I might be able to…" Eve began, but trailed off.

"What were you going to say?" Tara inquired.

"Nothing." Eve replied, shaking his head. "Anyway, I do believe I won our little snowball fight." He continued, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Tara grumbled.

"Aw, don't be sad. To be fair, I am a professional." Eve replied, still grinning.

"A professional…? Really?" Tara said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." Eve said, a sarcastic glint in his eyes.

"Oh, really?" Tara asked, gathering snow carefully behind her back.

"Professional." He repeated again.

"Yeah, right!" Tara shouted before throwing the snow she gathered in his face, blinding him.

She then proceeded to tackle him before he could react, and successfully pinned him down.

"Tara, you're on the snow, you can't do anything against me on the snow." Eve told her, before shifting his hands and blasting her upward with snow, and then rushing up and pinning her down.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Tara stated, shaking snow out of her face.

"Eh, you didn't do bad." Eve replied, still somehow grinning.

"How do you smile so much…?" Tara asked.

"Haven't you asked me this before…?" Eve replied.

_"And how do you smile so much?" Tara asked curiously. Then she realized it was a stupid question. He was probably just a very cheerful and upbeat kind of guy._

_"Because smiling lifts the mood around other people, and sometimes it just feels good to smile." He replied, and of course, smiling at the same time. "You seem happier when I smile, or at least a bit more gentle." He continued, and winked._

"I have…" Tara realized.

"Believe me, you do seem happier when I smile." Eve replied.

"Yeah, I guess so." Tara replied, smiling along with him.

"And you also seem happier when I do this." Eve continued, leaning down and kissing her.

They stayed there for several seconds, when…

"Tara! There you ar-WHOA…" Gray said, his eyes wide.

Eve leaped away from Tara, who bolted upright. "Uhhh, hi Gray…" Tara said sheepishly, her cheeks red.

"You guys were going to use protection, right…?" Gray asked.

"SHUT UP GRAY!" Tara yelled, her blush going deeper.

"Anyway, we need to get to the bar. Guild meeting." Gray said as Tara stood up.

"What about?" Tara asked.

"We'll talk about it when we get there." He replied.

"I'll see you later, Tara." Eve said, winked, and walked away.

"Come on, we need to hurry." Gray said, a dark look in his eyes, and started running.

"Why?" Tara asked, running.

"It's Lucy. She's been arrested."

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! Yes, I know, it wasn't snowing the day Lucy and Yukino were arrested, but I wanted it to be~**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! The only character I own is Tara~**

**WHOA. We're suddenly following the anime/manga now…?! **

*********SPOILER ALERT*********

It took a second for Tara to register what he just said. "Wait a minute…WHAT?!"

"She and Yukino, that girl from Saber, got arrested. Natsu will explain when we get there." Gray replied.

When they arrived at the bar, Natsu was yelling his head off.

"UNTIE ME NOW, DAMNIT! I GOTTA GO SAVE LUCY!" He roared.

"Natsu, we can't! You'll do something stupid!" Makarov growled at him.

"I HAVE TO SAVE LUCY!" He roared again, fire spewing out of his mouth.

"Alright, I have Tara!" Gray announced as they walked in.

"Good. I assume you've explained the situation to her?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah, she knows." Gray replied.

"I still don't know why…" Tara stated.

And then Natsu explained. He told Tara about the dragon graveyard, and how Wendy had called upon the spirit of a dead dragon. He explained the Eclipse plan, how Celestial Spirit Mages were a key part of the plan. How Natsu had tried to fight off the Rune Knights, but the Eclipse Gate had absorbed his magic. He told her how Arcadios was the one who tried to kidnap Lucy early on, and was arrested as well.

"LEMME INTO THE CASTLE SO I CAN DESTROY EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THOSE GUARDS AND GET THEM OUT!" Tara yelled angrily as she tried to run out the door.

However, she was stopped when Lisanna grabbed her arm. "Tara, you can't. You'll get arrested along with them…Don't be like Natsu over there and make us tie you to a post." She said, her eyes showing sympathy.

"Alright…But, what do we do…?" Tara asked.

"We set up a double front…If we do win the Grand Magic Games, we could get Lucy back legally. But in case we can't, we're going to send a rescue team into the castle to rescue Lucy the day of the survival round, which is tomorrow." Makarov announced.

"I'M GOING ON THE RESCUE TEAM!" Natsu declared loudly.

"Of course. Mirajane, Happy, Pantherlily, Carla, and Wendy will go as well." Makarov said, nodding.

"Makarov, can I go as well?" Tara asked.

"No. We can't send too many of our members in there…It'll be suspicious to others." Makarov said, looking at her.

Tara nodded in a sort of defeated manner. She would support her team in the survival round, and they would win. They had to win…

_~To the last day of the GMG~_

Tara was in the familiar stands with the rest of her guild. Natsu, Mirajane, Happy, and Wendy were gone, rescuing Lucy. Juvia was replacing Natsu for this battle, and the round was about to start.

"THE FINAL ROUND OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES STARTS NOW! THE BATTLEFIELD WILL BE ALL OF CROCUS! THE MEMBERS OF THE PARTICIPATING GUILDS ARE ALREADY SCATTERED! You will run throughout Crocus. If you meet an enemy, a fight will start. If your enemy loses consciousness or is unable to fight, your guild gets one point. Also, your guild will select a leader. The other guilds will not know who the leader is. The most points you can get is 45, so any guild can win. Each guild has a different strategy, to either separate or move as a group. WHO WILL GET THE GLORY?! THE FINAL BATTLE OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES STARTS…NOW!"

The loud gong rang, starting the battle. Tara looked at all the screens in the sky. Sabertooth was spreading out. Lamia Scale had some in pairs. Blue Pegasus had some in groups of three...

_There's Eve._

She sighed, and looked away. She felt guilty, because she couldn't tell him about Lucy-About anything. His guild also had to lose…She looked at the other screen. There's Fairy Tail! And they're standing still…?

"What are they doing? They're wide open!" Tara protested. "And they don't even have their eyes open!"

"Fairy Tail's behavior is odd…But at the same time, a fight has already broken out!"

Tara looked at the Lacrima Vision where the fight was being shown. Seems Lamia Scale got an easy point off a member of Quatro Puppy.

_Toby…_

That weird dog-person…thing…Hm, he's a familiar face.

"Another fight!"

This time, Eve and Ren were attacking Arania and Beth. It was an easy victory, giving Blue Pegasus two points.

_Nice job, Eve, Ren._

Two Quatro Puppy members went down…Then Bacchus…Then Toby and Yuka…

"Ah, the poor suckers…" Tara sighed.

Then the Puppy got taken out…And Fairy Tail still wasn't moving.

"WHAT ARE THEY ALL DOING?! WE HAVE TO SAVE LUCY!" Makarov shouted.

"And that's exactly why…We have to stay calm…" Mavis said quietly.

Tara turned to face the First Master. Calm…?

"Throughout these four days, I've taken careful notice of every enemy's battle skills, magic, their mental and action patterns…" She said, a strange look in her eyes. "I've memorized it all. Based on that, I simulated countless battles. I predicted every enemy's victories and movements…This is all my foretelling. To lead our comrades to victory…That is MY fight." She said, the strange look growing darker.

Tara stared at her, unblinking. Mavis…She had never seen her like that before.

"Strategy of the Fairy of the Stars! GO!" Mavis shouted, standing up.

Suddenly, they were moving again…Tara watched, her interest regained. Each one seemed to know exactly where to go. Where to move, how to move…When to move.

"There's a 97 percent chance that Rufus will make a move." Mavis said, her eyes narrowing.

Tara watched the Saber Tooth mage, who was staring down. "On a starry night…"

"You can dodge the lights within two seconds of seeing it…" Mavis muttered.

Tara looked back up at the First. She was in awe of the First Master…A tactician.

"At that point, Erza will meet an enemy…"

"I remember her nickname now…" Makarov said. "The Fairy Tactician Mavis."

Erza easily knocked out Jenny. Then Gajeel wiped the floor with Eve and Ren. Then Gray caught Hibiki…

_Oh…Poor guys…_

Mavis kept naming positions that the Fairy Tail members were moving to. Every time, she was precisely correct. It was…Frightening.

Then Ichiya went out…There goes the Pegasus.

Then Gray and Rufus were up...

"Gray had better win this." Tara stated, narrowing her eyes.

"This was planned. However, I can't assure that Gray will win. He wanted to fight Rufus. And I let him." Mavis said, watching with that same misty look in her eyes.

Tara looked down at the battle. "He can turn his own memories into weapons?"

"Yes. It's incredibly rare magic." Mavis replied.

Battle after battle. And Fairy Tail hadn't lost a single member…

Then Kagura, Minerva, and Erza met. The First went into a panic-She hadn't predicted this.

"The cat girl…Oh, poor thing." Lisanna sad sadly.

"Minerva's playing dirty." Tara growled.

Tara stared down as the battle commenced. She didn't want to watch this…Minerva would do something…

"SHE JUST STABBED KAGURA!" Cana shouted.

Tara's head darted up. She was right…Minerva. She really wanted to do something to Minerva at the moment. Then the fight between Erza and Minerva.

"COME ON ERZA! AVENGE LUCY!" Tara shouted.

Keep going…Keep going…The fight seemed to go on forever…And then Erza won. Tara cheered eagerly with her guild at Erza's victory. That leaves only Sting…He was done for.

"Sting couldn't possibly win. He's alone, up against all five Fairy Tail members." Tara said, dismissively.

She watched the final part of the Grand Magic Games, somewhat tensely. Sting seemed to be ready to defeat all of them…When he fell on his knees. He surrendered.

Fairy Tail wins…

**It's a filler chapter. I'm not too happy with it, but it needs to be here to fill the gap. I'm sorry for all the spoilers, and I have even WORSE news! This fanfiction is about to come to a close VERY soon. I'm sorry guys! You know I love all your faces!**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Ze only character I own is Tara.**

**The reason I didn't go into TOO much detail with the fights last chapter is for the sake of those that might not have quite caught up. So, anyway…**

*********SPOILER ALERT*********

Tara beamed at the five members of Fairy Tail. They had won the Grand Magic Games…They won! Fairy Tail won! Suddenly joy was all she could think about…

"THE WINNER OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES IS FAIRY TAIL!"

Massive cheers erupted from all around. Tara practically tackle-hugged Cana, laughing and being brought to tears. Cana laughed along and was crying too, and it was just…So happy. Everything was happy. Everyone was happy. Even some of the rival guilds were somehow happy for Fairy Tail. Everything was happy…

But then Tara noticed a problem. The rescue team hadn't sent out the signal yet…_Maybe it was taking longer than expected?_

But soon everyone in Fairy Tail was rushing out of the stands to head to the bar where Fairy Tail often went after each day. Being dragged along by Cana, Tara and her guildmates arrived at the bar shortly after. Everybody was drinking (Except Tara-She doesn't drink) and laughing and smiling and…everything was wonderful.

Except none of them knew how wrong it would soon go.

Lisanna, Levy, and Tara were laughing as Juvia was tackle-hugging Gray, who got thrown to the floor. Wakaba was having another drinking competition with Macao, who was already close to passing out on the floor. Everybody seemed to be so…Joyful…Erza was simply eating her cake. As Tara looked at everyone, laughing and smiling, she couldn't help but think about Lucy.

_Is she okay…?_

But of course she is. They have Mirajane and Wendy, not to mention Natsu. They'll be fine…Again, her thoughts wandered from place to place until…

"Taraaaaa…" Cana slurred, putting an arm around her and nearly falling onto the table.

"Haha, yeah Cana?" Tara laughed.

"Where's your booooyyyyfrrriiiiend?" She slurred again, laughing.

A slight blush was on Tara's face. "Oh, probably, um…With his guild…"

"You suuuuuuuure?" She continued, releasing Tara and simply falling onto the table.

"Yes." Tara sighed, smiling.

Lisanna and Levy were laughing and sticking their tongues out at Tara. Tara laughed again and patted Cana's head, who was laughing hysterically. But then, a group of people barged in.

"Fairy Tail! We've been ordered to take all of you down to the Central Square immediately!" One of them shouted.

Tara looked over at the group of people. Rune Knights.

"What, are ya gonna arrest us for winning?" Cana growled.

"No, this is not a matter of apprehension." Another said. "This is a matter of…The country being destroyed."

The guild members were out of their chairs and facing the knights instantly. Makarov made his way in front of the Rune Knights. "What do you mean, the country being destroyed?"

"It will be explained when we get there. But we must make haste. Let's go, all of you!" The Rune Knight shouted.

The Rune Knights and Fairy Tail members were out of the bar quickly. All drunken-ness and laughter were forgotten as they rushed toward the castle. When they arrived, they noticed all the other guilds already gathered.

"W-What's going on…?" Tara asked a Rune Knight.

"You'll learn in one moment." He told her before running off.

"Guilds of Fiore!" A short man called out. Tara recognized him as Toma E. Fiore…The king. "I apologize for not allowing you to celebrate the Grand Magic Games. However, this country is in grave danger. Tonight at midnight, otherwise known as July 7th, an army of 10,000 dragons will come to attack Crocus. They are attacking us the same day that they disappeared…" He said. "They intend to regain their place, as the rulers of our land. At the castle, they're readying our strategy: The Eclipse Cannon. It's a weapon that could possibly wipe out all the dragons. However, considering that there may be a few, or even a few hundred dragons that survive…Magic guilds, I beg of you…Cooperate with us. Use your power to defeat those dragons. Please…Help us save our country…" He said, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Tara stared at him in horror. 10,000 dragons…Even with all the Rune Knights, even with the 6 strongest guilds combined, could they handle 10,000 dragons?

Suddenly, there was an outburst. "YEAH!"

Others soon followed. "LEAVE IT TO US!" "OF COURSE!"

Her guild started to shout support. She joined them, determination setting in. "WE'LL KILL EVERY ONE OF THOSE DRAGONS IF WE HAVE TO!"

"WE WON'T LET A BUNCH OF MONSTERS KILL US!"

"THIS IS OUR COUNTRY!"

The king began to cry…Tara turned around and saw Erza speaking to a Rune Knight.

"Our teammates…They were captured in the castle. Are they alright?" She asked.

"Yes. They're just fine, I was told by the Princess just now." He replied.

So Lucy and them were okay…

"Thank you…Thank you…" The king said, crying.

"This…This is awful…" Tara said to Cana, who was next to her. "Th-This is…"

"Tara, we can't think like that." Cana said, worriedly. "We can win this. We're Fairy Tail."

Tara nodded. They can-No, they _will _ win this. They have to.

"Fairy Tail! We're going to the central park. Let's go!" Makarov announced.

Tara looked around worriedly. She at least had to say goodbye to Eve…This battle, this could be fatal. She could die…He could die…Anyone could die.

Tara separated herself from the crowd, looking around wildly. And there he was, seeming just as worried as her.

"Tara!" He shouted at her as soon as he saw her.

She looked at him and ran forward, hugging him tightly. "Eve, please…Please, be careful out there."

"I will be. I promise. But you be careful too…If I lose you…" Eve began, but trailed off. He couldn't even imagine that…"Tara, I love you."

Tara's eyes widened. "Wait, what did you-" She began, but he suddenly ran off, almost as soon as he had showed up.

"Tara, come on, we have to go…" Lisanna said, gently pulling her along with her guild.

Tara, meanwhile, was still trying to process what she had just been told…She stared at him as he and his guild disappeared around the corner…

This would be a night to remember…

**WHOA! THE FEELS! THEY'RE KILLING ME! *rolling around and making choking sounds***


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! I only own Tara.**

**Oh, I'm so sad. This is going to be one of the last chapters…Not THE last, but ONE of the last.**

*********SPOILER ALERT*********

"Fairy Tail will protect this central park." Makarov stated, his eyes closed.

Tara looked around at her guildmates. They were all just as fearful as her…

"This is going to be one of our hardest battles…But we will prevail." Makarov continued.

She looked up at her guildmaster, and she could see the same sort of fear in his eyes. But it was also a look of determination.

Suddenly, there was a huge roar heard from the castle. A giant wave of energy came at the guild members, and it tore up the ground and the clock tower.

"What was that?!" Erza shouted.

"It sounded like it came from the castle!" Levy replied.

Tara looked up at the castle, towering in the distance. Over it, she saw 7 dragons flying and roaring. One had a body entirely made of flames…It soared toward them, landing on the ground in the park.

"IT'S HERE!"

"AN ACTUAL DRAGON!"

"My name…Is Atlas Flame. And I am going to make you experience the flames of hell." It said, studying the Mages below it.

"Brace yourselves!" Makarov shouted.

The dragon let out a huge roar. Flames erupted out of its mouth like a volcano, aimed at the Fairy Tail Mages. They were all blasted back by the flame, and Tara cried out in pain.

"GROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Is everyone alright?! Let's reorganize our stance!" Erza shouted.

Tara groaned and got up. There were scratches and scrapes all over her face, arms, and legs…

"This thing is no different than Acnologia!"

"No, it's not as bad."

"You're still alive after my attack? Are you wizards?" The dragon roared in question.

"We're not just simple wizards…" Makarov muttered. "WE ARE COMRADES THAT ARE CONNECTED, BY THE BOND OF A FAMILY!"

He grew immensely, suddenly towering over the dragon. His fist came down on the dragons flaming head. His enormous hand caught on fire, and he growled in pain.

"What?!"  
"The master's attack didn't work?!"

Tara stared up in shock as the dragon appeared unfazed. "As long as you are humans…" It growled, releasing a giant ring of energy and fire.

Tara got thrown back again, this time against a solid wall. She looked around, dazed, trying to find her guildmates. She couldn't see through all the debris and dust that had been tossed upward. When it did clear, a voice rang out from above.

"HEY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Natsu's voice roared.

"H-He's on a dragon…?" Tara said slowly, staring up in surprise.

"DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC CAN DEFEAT DRAGONS! THERE ARE SEVEN DRAGON SLAYERS! THERE ARE ALSO SEVEN DRAGONS!" He roared from atop the dragon, who was trying to shake him off.

Tara got up and managed to get to Cana and Levy. "Wait, seven? There's Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Wendy, Natsu, and Laxus…That's six…" She said, confused.

"There must be another person he's talking about…" Levy replied, staring up.

"OUR MAGIC! IT WAS CREATED FOR THIS DAY! US DRAGON SLAYERS EXIST TO FIGHT ON THIS DAY!" He roared again.

"He's like a dragon himself." Cana stated, grinning.

"DRAGON SLAYERS, LET'S GO! LET'S HUNT THOSE DRAGONS DOWN!" He roared again.

Another dragon soared over the Fairy Tail Mages. It's underside was covered with holes…And there were white, egg-shaped objects pouring out of those holes…

"Are those…" Lisanna began, trailing off.

"Eggs…?" Tara finished.

The eggs fell to the ground, shattering. In their wake, tall monsters resembling lizards remained. They were a silvery-white color, with no eyes. They had scales and claws…

"As if one dragon wasn't enough…" Cana muttered.

"EVERYBODY, GET BACK!" Laxus yelled. He charged forward, sending a huge wave of lightning at Atlas Flame. "You guys handle the small ones, I got the big one!"

"That's crazy!" Tara shouted.

"You couldn't do it alone!" Romeo protested.

"But he wouldn't be alone." Evergreen stated.

"We'll back you up, Laxus!" Freed said determinedly.

"Just leave it to us!" Bixlow added.

"Gajeel, go look for another dragon." Mavis commanded. Gajeel obeyed and ran off. "Laxus will handle this one. Everyone else, let's get the smaller ones!"

With a huge roar, the Fairy Tail members charged forward. "Staff of the Raging Flame!" Tara shouted, and brought the bright red staff around on one of the monster's head. The monster lunged at her and gave her a nasty scratch along her arm.

"Ember Missile!" Tara shouted, as several bursts of flames shot out of her staff at the creature.

The monster got thrown back into a wall. _Good enough._

Then, another two came up behind Tara. The first sent her flying into a wall, and the second fired a laser at her. Tara managed to recover enough to dodge the laser, but it did graze her arm.

"This is irritating…" She muttered, sending several bursts of flames at the two, and ran around them to combat yet another one.

This one brought its clawed hand around and swiped at Tara, leaving a scratch mark on her face. Then, Atlas Flame let out a huge roar. Laxus let out a yell as the flaming dragon released a giant ring of fire, which consequently threw Tara back into an alley. She landed hard on back.

"Damnit…" She muttered, getting to her feet. She took in a sharp breath of pain as she got up.. "Looks like I got separated from the others…"

Then, three of those miniature dragons showed up from the place she'd been thrown from. She ex-quipped her current Staff, glaring. "Staff of the Flame Whip."

The monsters prepared to fire more lasers at her. Out of Tara's Staff, a slender, flaming whip extended. FWACK! She had brought it around and made it wrap around one of the monster's legs, momentarily distracting the other two long enough for her to run out of the alley and duck into a nearby building. It seemed to be a small restaurant. She dove underneath one of the tables as the three monsters walked by, attempting to find her. She sighed in relief, leaning against the wall.

_How are we going to win this…?_


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: Hm, a disclaimer on a Fairy Tail fanfiction…I wonder what that could mean! She TOTALLY owns Fairy Tail, doesn't she? I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! And ze only character I DO own is Tara.**

**Gaiz. I am SO SO SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG THIS TOOK ME! I'm not going to make excuses, I'm going to just give you this chapter.**

**Oh boy. This is a depressing battle, isn't it? ISN'T IT? Keep in mind, this IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!**

Tara was trying to guess their current situation. Dragon Slayers were fighting the dragons. Other Mages were fighting the smaller dragons…And how many Mages were there in comparison to the amount of small dragons? And the dragon that sent the monstrosities down could be dropping more this minute…

Suddenly, there was an explosion, followed by several curse words. Tara took a chance and looked out the window, to find Cana running away from a group of 7 small minions...Dragons…Monsters…Hatchlings?

"Damnit! The Prayer's Fountain!" Cana shouted, throwing a card on the ground.

The card started shooting out several beams of water in all directions. The Hatchlings walked into it, being blasted by the powerful jets of water. The blast only took out for, though, and the remaining three ran around their fallen teammates and still after Cana, who ducked into a building across the street from Tara.

"Oh no…" Tara said, looking as the three Hatchlings followed her into the building.

She ran forward onto the street, and after the three Hatchlings. Her Staff shot out the same flaming whip from the top, and she got it to wrap around one Hatchling's neck. Cana saw her and looked visibly relieved. Tara nodded at her before the Hatchling's neck was burned badly, and the monster collapsed to the floor. Another small dragon knocked Tara back into a wall with a sideswipe.

"Jolt of Fate!" Cana shouted, spreading three card out in one hand.

Lightning shot out of the cards, and at the two remaining Hatchlings, who were distracted by Tara's arrival. Their bodies, covered in electricity, collapsed to the floor.

"Thanks…" Cana said, breathing hard.

"No problem…" Tara replied, breathing hard as well. She rose to her feet, swiping dust off her shoulder.

"Listen, if you need help, keep this." Cana stated, giving Tara a card.

It had a cartoonish-looking Tara on it, with the word 'Help' on the top and 'Tara' on the lower part.

"If you need help, I'll know. It'll point me in your direction too. I have to go help out Levy-We got separated." Cana continued. "Bye, Tara."

"Bye, Cana." Tara replied, putting the card in her pocket as Cana ran out the door.

Tara looked around the building briefly. It looked like a shop of some sorts, but the shelves were empty and some were even knocked over. Shaking her head, Tara walked out of the little building and back onto the street. She heard a loud explosion that sounded somewhat close to her. She ran down between the little café and another building, toward where she thought the explosion came from.

_Oh no…What was that…?_

As she kept running, she heard several people shouting…"GET BACK!"

Tara stopped in her tracks. She could see a large group of about 10 or so of those monsters creeping down the street, blasting building after building. Several people were fleeing in different directions…

"Tara, what are you doing? We have to get out of here!" A panicked voice said from behind her.

Tara whirled around to face the battered and bruised Snow Mage, who grabbed her hand and started running as fast as he could. She looked over her shoulder at the group of monsters, who seemed to be splitting up and going after who they could. There were three chasing them at the moment-That was bad…

"Eve, we need to get away from here!" Tara shouted.

"I know!" He replied. "Where else would we go?"

Soon, he dragged her into a building around the corner. They fled up the stairs and locked the door to the room, which appeared to be some sort of living space, complete with a couch and a coffee table and a small bed in the corner.

Downstairs, they could hear the shuffling of those Hatchling' feet. The two of them dove behind the couch as one of those monsters came up the stairs.

"I don't think they can see us…" Tara whispered.

"I think they find us through hearing…" He whispered back.

The beast stomped into the small room. It walked right past the pair, but didn't seem to detect them. It walked around the couch, and eventually came to a stop to Tara's left, right next to her. Tara barely breathed and was shaking as the monster turned around and walked past her and out of the room. She let out a sigh of relief as it walked away.

Sadly, they have good hearing. It turned around sharply, slowly stepping back towards her. Again, she was trembling as it came to a stop right next to her. Eve quietly put his hand over hers, so as to calm her down. It seemed to work, at least a little bit-She stopped shaking and simply remained silent. The Hatchling turned around again and walked out and down the stairs, stumbling slightly. Downstairs, the Hatchlings walked out of the building. It was silent in the small building once more…Eve got up quietly and looked out of the window to see the three Hatchlings move away in a group.

"They're gone…" He said, relieved.

Tara finally let out her breath. "That was too close for comfort…" Tara replied, also relieved.

"Come on, let's see if we can find anyone else and fight these things." Eve said, holding out his hand and smiling.

Tara nodded, smiling at him and taking his hand. The two walked out and faced the destruction of Crocus. Hey, if this town was going to be attacked, they're attacking back.

Together.

Tara briefly looked up. Natsu was riding a flaming dragon and fighting Future Rogue at the castle…

Wait, riding a dragon?

Eve looked up at the sight, slightly surprised. He shook his head. "No time to gawk-Let's go."

Tara nodded in reply and the two set off toward the plaza of the town…It was likely destroyed at this point of the battle, but it was near the center of town and there might be people there. The roars of the dragons echoed around them, and in the distance, she could swear she heard someone scream…That terrified her. When they came to the wreckage of the once-beautiful plaza, with the fountain spewing water in random directions and the tiles smashed, it was sort of saddening. They spent a lot of time here.

But there's no time for that…5 of those Hatchlings were there, and two Mages were fighting them…The two Mages were Cana and Levy, both injured and exhausted.

"Solid Script: Guard!" Levy shouted, as a laser was shot at her and deflected by the barrier created by the spell.

"Jolt of Fate!" Cana yelled, throwing three of her cards to the ground, from which lightning erupted.

Despite their efforts, the Hatchlings weren't too fazed by the two female Mages. They advanced, swiping at the two girls with their claws. The two girls shrunk back, attempting to hold them off…

"White Fury." Eve said, his hand extended toward the two Hatchlings closest to Cana and Levy. The two Hatchlings were blasted with the cold hard snow, throwing them back a few feet. Relieved at the sight of them, Cana and Levy seemed to gain more motivation-More will. They fought back harder. Those Hatchlings clawed and shot at the group of four Mages-But after several flaming whips, avalanches, shuriken cards, and flaming words, they managed to defeat four of the Hatchlings. Of course, they wouldn't go unscathed…

Just one remained.

And this particular one decided to fire a laser. A laser where, you ask?

Right at Tara…In the stomach.

It arched down, and the blue laser fired out of its mouth. Tara didn't have time to react as it shot straight through her. And fired again. And again…


End file.
